Schimmer
by milenalupin
Summary: Draco wird volljährig und bekommt ein Geschenk mit Hintergedanken. Lucius sendet einen Bindungsring, Harry spricht mit Schlangen und Draco hat Charakterschwächen. vollständig HD Slash, authorisierte Übersetzung von Julads und Calicos "Lustre"
1. Himmelhoch jauchzend

**Quelle: **http : // www. yearningvoid. Net / calico / lustre . html**  
Von:** Julad und Calico  
**Datum:**  02/2003  
**Übersetzung:** MilenaLupin 03/2004   
**Inhalt:** Draco wird volljährig und bekommt ein Geschenk mit Hintergedanken. Lucius sendet einen Bindungsring, Harry spricht mit Schlangen und Draco hat Charakterschwächen. H/D (nix für kleine Kinder, sanfte Seelchen und Homophobe)  
**Rating:** R   
**Genre:** 5. Klasse AU; Drama/Romance  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Spoilers:** Feuerkelch (nicht OdP-kompatibel, nehmt's einfach hin, okay? S'ist's wert.)

_Hinweis der Übersetzerin:  
__Nicht meins. Harry, Draco und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Granatapfel, Handlung und Idee dieser fanfic gehören Julad und Calico. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorenduos, meinen Gehirnschmalz hier zu verschmieren. Und mein ewiger Dank wird meiner Beta Alina nachschleichen... _

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*  
  


**Schimmer****  
von Calico und Julad******

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Es geht ihm, sagt er sich selbst, jetzt gut. Es war keine Lüge, als er dieser neugierigen Kuh McGonagall gegenüber behauptet hat, dass er sich wieder vollständig erholt hätte. Er hat keine Alpträume, und kann sich eigentlich nur an den Harry-rettet-die-Welt – Teil des Abends erinnern, einschließlich keuchenden Atmens und sanfter Hände, als sie flohen, zu zweit auf einem Besen, direkt aus der Feuergrube. 

Es stört Draco nicht einmal, dass er einzig aus dem Grund nicht vor dem Kinder-Rufzauber des Dunklen Lords geschützt gewesen war, dass Lucius nicht wie die anderen Todesser-Eltern einen Abwehrspruch über ihn gewirkt hatte. Er weiß, dass Lucius im Moment eine Menge Dinge im Kopf hat, also hat er es auch nicht erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich hat sein Vater den Fehler begangen, diese Aufgabe an einen inkompetenten Untergebenen zu delegieren. Wahrscheinlich hat man mit dem Idioten, der seine Sicherheit riskiert hat, schon passend abgerechnet. 

Außerdem hat er gerade eine Eulbotschaft erhalten, dass er später am Tag noch eine Sendung aus Anlass des bevorstehenden Ereignisses erwarten könne – und mit Anlass des bevorstehenden Ereignisses kann nur Dracos sechzehnten Geburtstag gemeint sein, und die ganzen Rituale und Verpflichtungen, die sein Erwachsenwerden so mit sich bringen. Eine Menge Dinge stehen ihm dieses Jahr bevor, und er ist damit einverstanden, einverstanden damit, die Macht und die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, die ihm rangmäßig zusteht, aber auch seine Pflicht ist. Er ist damit einverstanden, nach Abschluss seiner ZAGs Hogwarts zu verlassen und die Stellung einzunehmen, die sein Vater für ihn im Ministerium arrangiert hat, und mit anderen Ereignissen, die sein Vater für ihn plant, ist er auch einverstanden. 

Das hält ihn nachts nicht wach, überhaupt nicht. Es führt nur dazu, dass die Träume von Harrys geschickten Händen und mitternächtlichen Besenfluchten ins Reich des absolut Unrealistischen verbannt werden müssen. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Draco streckt träge seinen Arm aus, mit weit gespreizten Fingern, und genießt es, wie Crabbe und Goyle zusammenzucken und zurückweichen. Sie wissen wahre Ästhetik einfach nicht zu schätzen. Draco schließt kurz die Augen, als sich das kühle, seidige Gewicht um seinen Hals herum bewegt, seinen Arm herunter gleitet und sich um seine Finger windet. Das ist mehr als wundervoll. 

„Ist sie nicht großartig?", murmelt er und hört, wie Crabbe schluckt. „Mein Vater hat sie geschickt. Sehr selten, natürlich. Und extrem teuer."

„Toll", platzt Goyle heraus, und Draco lächelt vor sich hin. Das ist es wirklich. Er bemerkt andere interessierte Slytherins, die wie zufällig an seinem Tisch auftauchen und sich im Hintergrund herumdrücken, und tut so, als sehe er sie erst jetzt. Es ist überraschend einfach, sie zu ignorieren, wenn er sich in einem Sessel herumlümmelt und sich eine _Corculus Anguisa_ liebevoll um seine Finger schmiegt. 

Er dreht seine Hand um, und bewundert den silbrigen Schimmer, als sich die Schlange über seine Handfläche windet, um ihren kleinen spitzen Kopf auf seinen Handrücken zu legen. Sie ist lang genug, um sich fünfmal um sein Handgelenk herum zu wickeln, oder zweimal um seinen Hals herum, und noch eine Schwanzspitze über sein Schlüsselbein hängen zu lassen. Ihr Körper ist größtenteils so schlank wie sein Daumen, läuft am einen Ende spitz auf eine einzige Schuppenbreite zu, und am anderen auf eine winzige Stupsnase.

Aufgerollt neben ihr, in dem Adler UltraPost Lieferkorb, hat eine kurze Nachricht seines Vaters gelegen. Atemlos hatte er das Siegelwachs gebrochen, und der Text enthielt Angaben über Preis und Spezies und Verfügbarkeit, die allesamt dieses Geschenk als eines der exklusivsten überhaupt möglichen kennzeichneten. 

In das Pergament eingefaltet war ein Ring: ein kleiner, dunkler Smaragd, mittig zwischen Hals und Schwanzspitze einer winzigen, zusammengerollten Schlange. Die Nachricht endete mit den Worten: _Wenn du den Zauberspruch auf diesem Ring entziffern kannst, stellt er meinen Beitrag zur deinem Übergang ins Erwachsenwerden dar. Du weißt, was du damit zu tun hast. Lass es mich wissen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, und ich werde mit den notwendigen Arrangements beginnen._

Draco beschloss, sich erst einmal hinzusetzen und den Ring später zu studieren... nachdem er sich seinen Anteil faszinierten Neides seiner Altersgenossen gegönnt hat. Er hat schon herausgefunden, dass der Ring genau die Größe eines Halsbandes für seine Schlange hat, aber jetzt hat sie sich erst einmal eng um seinen Daumenansatz gewickelt und blitzt jedes Mal großartig auf, wenn sich das Licht in ihren Schuppen fängt. Es sind noch ein paar Tage, bis er sechzehn wird, aber sein Vater würde ein ungetragenes Statussymbol nicht schätzen. 

„Ich glaube, es gibt nur zwei weitere Exemplare außerhalb Asiens", sagt Draco beiläufig und hält die Hand hoch, so dass die Schuppen beinahe metallisch im Licht blinken.

Die meisten Leute sind draußen, im kalten Sonnenlicht, und sehen zu, wie Pucey die neuen Drittklässler durch das letzte Training vor dem Spiel scheucht – diese Tortur lässt die Jungs immer besonders gut spielen – also hat er kein Riesenpublikum. Für heute ist das genug. 

Blaise schleicht hinüber, hebt ihre Hand und schaut dann Draco hoffnungsvoll an. „Darf ich?"

„Wenn sie dich lässt", meint Draco großmütig, senkt sie auf seine Schulter hinab, und Blaise lächelt, hält ihre Fingerspitze heran, um sich beschnüffeln zu lassen.

„Oh", macht sie glücklich, als die winzige rote Zunge gegen ihre Fingerspitze flattert, und Draco fühlt wieder einen Schwall von Entzücken. „Sie ist schön."

„Mir gefällt besonders dieser Farbverlauf", stimmt Pansy zu, und jetzt hat sich um sie eine ganze Menge versammelt, die genau so schwärmen, wie Draco das will.

Pansys Blick ist gieriger als der der meisten, und Draco erinnert sich, mal gehört zu haben, wie sie das Ei einer schwarzen Viper im Mangrovensumpf gefunden und das geschlüpfte Junge selbst aufgezogen hat, bis Snape es als giftig erkannt und seine Entfernung angeordnet hat. 

Anscheinend hat Pansy immer noch ein Foto davon, auf dem es sich endlos über ihr Bett schlängelt und seinen winzigen dunklen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite legt. Wenn Lucius tatsächlich beabsichtigt, wie Draco verdächtigt, eine Allianz zwischen ihnen anzubahnen, werden sie zumindest ein interessantes Gesprächsthema haben, mit dem sie die riesige Ödnis ihrer Vereinigung überbrücken können. 

Also der Farbverlauf. Draco neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite, versucht die Schlange kritisch zu betrachten und stellt fest, dass sein Herz bei dem Anblick, wie sie sich um seine Hand windet, einfach schmilzt. „Sie ist ein bemerkenswertes Exemplar", stimmt er zu. Er ist versucht, die Schlange wieder umzudrehen und Pansy zu zeigen, wie sich das schimmernde Silber ihres Rückens so perfekt mit dem rauchglasfarbenen Weiß ihres Bauches verbindet, dass man die Stelle, an der der Übergang einsetzt, nicht sehen kann. 

„Man sieht nicht einmal, wo die Farben sich vermischen", begeistert sich Pansy, und Draco erinnert sich, was Farbverlauf eigentlich bedeutet. 

„Ich ziehe den Begriff Schattierung vor, nicht Vermischung", korrigiert er seidig, und Pansy scheint zu merken, dass sie den neuen Liebling des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums möglicherweise beleidigt hat, und nickt schnell.

„Sie ist so hinreißend, kein Wort könnte sie angemessen beschreiben", sagt sie schnell – die slytherinigste Entschuldigung, die Draco je gehört hat – und als sie ihn gewinnend anlächelt, fühlt Draco sich großmütig genug, zurück zu lächeln.

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

_Lieber Vater_, schreibt Draco. _Sie ist schön_.

Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Er löscht die Worte mit dem Auge seiner Geierfeder und fängt von Vorne an. 

_Vater, vielen Dank für das Geschenk._

Ist es ein taktischer Fehler, Unwissenheit zuzugeben, indem er seine (gegenwärtig tatsächlich noch nicht vorhandene) Kenntnis der genauen Funktion des Rings nicht zeigt?

_Vater. Ein wirklich interessantes Geschenk. Sei versichert, dass ich es in dem Geiste gebrauchen werde, in dem es geschenkt wurde._

Selbstsicher, loyal, aber auch leise drohend, ein bisschen hochnäsig – das ist perfekt. Obwohl, denkt Draco beunruhigt, da gibt es immer noch das Risiko, dass er etwas Genaueres zu berichten haben müsste, wenn er den Ring wirklich verstehen würde. 

Er knüllt das Pergament zusammen und hext es in einen grünen Feuerball. Er wird seinem Vater morgen schreiben. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrscht Schweigen, und Draco wundert sich einen Moment lang, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hat, als er den Namen seiner Schlange so schwungvoll verkündet hat. Vielleicht hätte er ihn besser erst mal an ein paar anderen Leuten testen sollen. 

„Äh, du weißt, dass das eine Muggel-Frucht ist, nicht wahr?", wagt Blaise sich schließlich vor, und Draco nickt, wobei er sorgfältig verbirgt, dass er es nicht gewusst hatte. „Sie mischen sie unter Salate. Oder essen sie mit einem Spießchen." 

„Natürlich tun sie das", sagt Draco und versucht, das Schaudern bei dem Gedanken zu unterdrücken, dass jemand seine geliebte Schlange aufspießen könnte. „Muggel sind erstaunlich ignorant." Er lächelt so wissend, wie er es in diesem Augenblick nur schafft. „Aber du wirst außerdem feststellen, dass es sich um eine Hauptzutat für ein paar der effektivsten Zaubertränke der Geschichte handelt. Der gefährlichsten, die Willen und Erfolg beeinflussen."

Ein paar Mienen seines Publikums leuchten auf, und er entspannt sich. Ein Slytherin kennt immer die Schwächen seiner Gefährten.

Pansy nickt aufgeregt. „Außerdem spielen sie eine Rolle in einem antikem Mythos über die Unterwelt", meint sie, und Draco denkt, dass sei vielleicht immer noch ein bisschen zu muggelisch – Religion, immerhin – aber wenigstens dunkel. 

„Wie auch immer. Ich muss jetzt lernen gehen", verkündet er und lässt die Schlange sich um sein Handgelenk rollen. Er liebt die Art, wie sie sich an ihn klammert. „Wenn noch jemand Granatapfel sehen will, sagt ihnen, sie sollen später wiederkommen."

Es ist ein guter Name, sagt er sich selbst, testet aber dann ein paar andere auf der Zunge – und hasst sie alle. Egal. Wenn er vor seiner Wahl von der Muggel-Verbindung gewusst hätte... Wenn er von dieser Spießsache gewusst hätte... Nein.

Er spürt eine Verbindung mit seiner Schlange, und die Verbindung nennt sich selbst Granatapfel. So ist das. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Pucey steckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer. „Training in zehn – oh, _mein_...", unterbricht er sich selbst schwer atmend, und Draco sieht von _Kreise der Macht: Ring-Referenzen Seit !835_ hoch und lächelt. 

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ist das wirklich deine?", fragt Pucey, watschelt in das Zimmer und sinkt neben Dracos Stuhl auf die Knie. Draco neigt seinen Kopf geziert zur Seite, damit Pucey Granatapfel besser sehen kann, wie die sich um seine Kehle nestelt. Pucey ist Dracos Meinung nach viel zu gedankenlos mit seinen Emotionen. Als Quidditch-Kapitän macht ihn das natürlich unersetzlich – nicht ist so gut wie rasende Mordlust, um gegnerische Teams in die Mittelmäßigkeit zu treiben – aber abseits des Spielfeldes, ist er zu sehr Handlanger und nicht würdevoll genug. 

„Du darfst sie anfassen", erlaubt Draco, und fügt noch hinzu: „Sie beißt nicht." Einen Moment lang wünscht er fast, sie _würde_ beißen, aber sein Vater würde ihm kein Geschenk schicken, dass konfisziert werden könnte. Draco stellt sich vor, wie Dumbledore auf ihn nieder fährt und Granatapfel konfisziert. 

„Sie ist erstaunlich", murmelt Pucey, und Draco spürt die Fingerspitzen des anderen über seine Kehle huschen. Puceys Berührung ist leicht und ein bisschen rau, verglichen mit Granatapfels festem satinartigen Druck. „Ist sie magisch?"

„Nein", antwortet Draco stolz. „Echt organisches Exemplar." Magische Sachen kann man replizieren. 

„Wow", wiederholt Pucey. „Und wie macht sie das mit diesem Flackern?"

„Flackern?" So schön, sie sieht sogar magisch aus. Wenn überhaupt möglich, entscheidet Draco, liebt er seine Schlange sogar noch mehr.

„Wenn sie – da, schon wieder, sie hat's grad getan. Du musst hinschauen."

Draco schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich werde sie nicht abnehmen, solange sie nicht richtig ausgeruht ist", sagt er. „Erklär es mir einfach."

Pucey streicht wieder über Granatapfels Rücken, und schafft es wieder, Dracos Hals zu berühren. Draco fragt sich, ob da etwas dahintersteckt. „Sie... flackert", beschreibt er, während er sich auf seinen Fersen hockend etwas zurücklehnt. „Irgendwie. Wie ein _Lumos_-Zauber, der direkt unter ihren Schuppen aufblitzt."

Draco stellt sich das vor, und versucht, nicht so glücklich zu lächeln, dass er seinen Ruf ruiniert. „Sie ist einfach eine extrem wertvolle Schlange", meint er.

Pucey räuspert sich und steht wieder auf. „Ja, das ist sie", stimmt er zu. „Äh, entschuldige, ich kam eigentlich, um dir zu sagen..."

„Training in zehn Minuten", nickt Draco. „Ich werde da sein."

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Drei Stunden später strolcht Draco durch die Halle – noch immer spürt er das Gefühl des Windes in seinem Gesicht, noch immer trotzt er mit jedem Schritt der Schwerkraft. Das Training lief großartig; er fing den Schnatz sechs Mal, während Pucey und seine Jäger den Quaffel einander zupassten, als sei er an ihre Finger gezaubert, und die Treiber Erstklässler mit niederschmetternder Akkuratesse von ihren Besen fegten. Beim kommenden Spiel werden sie Gryffindor zu Brei schlagen.

Er geht auf dem Rückweg kurz in der Bibliothek vorbei in der Hoffnung, einen hilfreicheren Hinweis auf den Ring zu finden, als aus den nutzlosen Büchern, die er schon hat. Draco starrt auf seine Hand herunter, wo sich die blutwarme silberne Schlange um seinen Daumenansatz herum gewickelt hat und der dunkle Edelstein sich glänzend vor seiner geröteten Haut abhebt. Es muss ein wirklich seltener Ring sein, wenn er ihm bisher nicht über den Weg gelaufen war, was natürlich wundervoll ist – aber er muss zugeben, dass er langsam zu verzweifeln beginnt, ob er in Hogwarts überhaupt ein Buch findet, dass ihn erwähnt. 

Er wandert ein bisschen weiter den Gang zwischen den Bücherregalen entlang, genervt von den Gesprächsfetzen, die von diesen verdammten Weasley-Zwillingen herüberwehen, die wohl nach einem Verwandten des _Confundus_-Zaubers wühlen. Ehrlich, er ist froh, wenn er erst mal aus Hogwarts rauskommt, fort von diesen kindischen Teenagern. Besonders fort von diesem Gryffindor-Unfug, denkt er, während das Paar sich unter verstohlenem Gemurmel über _Heimbräu_ verzieht, was immer das sein mag. 

„Malfoy", erklingt eine knappe Stimme, und Draco schaut hoch von _Macht der Schlangen_, um Potter zu sehen, der an ihm vorbei will. Mehr Gryffindor-Unfug, zweifellos. Er sieht – Draco ist es natürlich egal, wie Potter aussieht, aber er wirkt blass und müde. 

„Das Training lief außergewöhnlich gut, danke", verkündet Draco und lächelt breit. „Wenn das Spiel so gut läuft – was ich glaube", fügt er hinzu und beobachtet, wie ein Hauch von Zorn in Potters Augen aufblitzt, „schafft Gryffindor es dieses Jahr nicht mal ins Finale."

Ärgerlicherweise reagiert Potter nicht einmal. „Gib's auf, Malfoy", seufzt er und schiebt sich vorbei. Mit allerbesten Slytherin-Instinkten streckt Draco seinen Knöchel vor; Potter steigt ruhig darüber hinweg und stürmt ohne einen weiteren Blick in Richtung Verbotene Abteilung davon. 

„Potter!", zischt Draco, in dem nun Ärger hoch kocht, und dann muss er sich schnell etwas überlegen, als Potter sich umdreht und ihn erwartungsvoll ansieht. Zwischen ihnen ist genug Abstand, dass er seine Stimme heben muss. „Du siehst nicht gut aus", ruft er kühl. „Gönn dir heute nacht besser mal 'ne Mütze Schlaf – ich würd' mich schrecklich langweilen, wenn du mir nicht zumindest _ein wenig_ Widerstand leistest."

„Mach dir da nur keine Sorgen", sagt Potter. „Ich bin an meinen schlechtesten Tagen besser als du an deinen besten." Er grinst frech und Draco darf das Grinsen zurück geben.

„Gib aber trotzdem dein Bestes beim Fliegen", meint er sorglos und sammelt seine Bücher ein. „Es macht keinen Spaß, dich zu schlagen, wenn du dich so gar nicht bemühst."

Potter zieht kühl die Augenbraue hoch, und immer noch mit dem Gefühl von diesen grünen Augen, die ihn messen, segelt Draco hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Bibliothek.

Als er schließlich sein Zimmer betritt, findet er dort eine weitere Nachricht von seinem Vater, aber er ignoriert diese und greift nach Granatapfel. Antworten wird er morgen,  gleich als erstes. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Beim Frühstück trägt er die Schlange um seinen Hals, und schwelgt in dem Gefühl, das sie hervorruft. Er ist die halbe Nacht aufgeblieben, um das Rätsel um den Ring zu lösen, hat aber nur festgestellt, dass der Stein im Kerzenlicht die selbe feine Farbe zeigt wie Granatapfels Augen. 

Blaise sitzt beim Frühstück neben ihm, und Draco muss sie davon abhalten, Granatapfel mit kleinen Happen von ihrem eigenen Teller zu füttern. 

„Nur einmal in der Woche Spitzmäuse", schilt er sie, und sie bietet ihm ihre Hilfe an. Als sie ihre Robe hinter sich über die Bank wirft, erhascht Draco einen Blick auf die gefälligen Konturen darunter, und fragt sich, ob er wohl die Schlange ins Bett mitnehmen müsste, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zu folgen.

Ihr Schenkel lehnt sich an seinen, irgendwann während des zweiten Gangs, und er fragt sich, ob er die Schlange überhaupt tragen müsste. Er rutscht versuchsweise näher, spürt einen momentan Gegendruck – und dann schubst Pansy Blaise weiter die Bank herunter, um ihren Platz neben Draco zu beanspruchen.

„Entschuldige mich", sagt sie Blaise cool, und blendet diese dann aus, indem sie sich Draco zuwendet. Ihr Blick wird beträchtlich wärmer. „Darf ich?"

Draco neigt den Kopf und erlaubt es ihr. Pansys Verhalten ist herrlich zurückhaltend, und Draco stellt fest, dass sein plötzliches Wohlwollen ihr gegenüber noch nicht entschwunden ist. Ihre unvermeidliche Hochzeit scheint, im Spiegel des Lichts auf Granatapfels Schuppen, weniger eine Pflicht zu sein als vielmehr ein Geburtsrecht. Sie streckt ihre Hand aus, um Granatapfels Kopf zu streicheln, und zieht einen Finger zart über seine Robe, als sie sich zurückzieht. Draco weiß das zu schätzen: besitzergreifend, untergeben, subtil. Eine exzellente Haltung für eine Malfoy-Lady. Vielleicht hat sie endlich begriffen, wie närrisch es ist, ihren Charme unter den vielen zu verschwenden, wenn der wahre Wert doch in wenigen auserwählten liegt. 

Er bemerkt, dass Snape ihn vom Lehrertisch aus beobachtet, aber da er nicht gerufen wird, denkt er sich, wird er wohl vor der Zaubertränkestunde heute Nachmittag nichts von ihm hören. Er ist sich absolut sicher, dass Snape eine nähere Untersuchung fordern wird. Snape hat schließlich einen untadeligen Geschmack.

„Erstaunlich, wie es mein Vater geschafft hat, eine in perfekten Slytherin-Farben zu finden", sagt er, als sie die Halle verlassen und Pansy neben ihm herschlendert, „findest du nicht?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sie gen-modifizieren lassen", wirft ein Mädchen schelmisch ein, und Draco dreht sich langsam um, sieht Granger, die sich an Weasley lehnt und seinem prestigereichen Geschenk einen wenig schmeichelhafte Würdigung erteilt. 

Er bedenkt sie mit seinem eisigsten Starren. „Nur ein Muggel würde auf so eine krasse  Idee kommen", erwidert er, während er sich zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit noch einmal die Zahlen vor Augen ruft. Das hier war nicht eine gewöhnliche Siamkatze mit pingeligem Zuchtbuch und tausend unzulänglichen Geschwistern; dies war eine _Corculus Anguisa_, und niemand würde es riskieren, an einem so reinen Geschöpf herum zu pfuschen.

„Nur du würdest auf die Idee kommen, ein Lebewesen als Schmuck zu tragen", gibt Granger zurück. „Das ist nicht gut für sie. Die Hitze deiner Haut wird sie träge machen." 

„Ganz wie du bei Weasley, hmm?", meint Draco und lässt einen beiläufigen Blick über Weasley gleiten. „Oh, warte, mein Fehler. Er war schon lange vorher träge, bevor du angefangen hast, dich an ihn zu pressen."

Pansy grinst unverschämt, und Granger wirft ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Gib nicht mir die Schuld, wenn du dein kostbares Tier umbringst, das ist alles", sagt sie, was sogar für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich schwach ist. 

„Das Einzige, was ich dir vorwerfe, ist, jedes Mal einen Muggel-Gestank in den Raum mit reinzubringen, wenn du den Mund aufmachst", sagt er gedehnt und fegt zur Tür hinaus, hoch erfreut, als Pansy ihm folgt. Lass Weasley ruhig sehen, was eine echte Frau will. 

„Sie ist bloß eifersüchtig", meint Pansy geringschätzig. Draco hat noch eine Stunde, bevor er zu arbeiten anfangen muss, weil Flitwick ihnen eine Freistudienstunde spendiert hat, und jetzt gerade sitzt er wie auf Kohlen; Grangers Warnungen klingen ihm in den Ohren.

„Ich weiß", sagt er und schaut sich nach einem leeren Raum um. Er will Granatapfel richtig untersuchen, irgendwo außer Sicht, und nach Zeichen von ungewöhnlicher Lethargie suchen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, warum sich eine Schlange so prompt um den Hals eines Menschen winden sollte, wenn ihr das schaden könnte, aber Granger ist berüchtigt für ihre nervtötende Angewohnheit, in solchen Dingen Recht zu haben. 

Er findet eine vielversprechende Treppe, an die er sich erinnern kann, und eilt diese gerade noch hoch, bevor sie sich wieder von ihrem Absatz fortbewegt. Pansy folgt ihm, muss sich aber wegen des Zittern des Gesteins an seinem Arm festhalten. Beinahe fegt er sie beiseite, aber auch wenn er so um Granatapfel besorgt ist, wäre das ein dummer Zug. Sie verhält sich ihm gegenüber angemessen, und Verhalten wie dieses sollte er nach Möglichkeit ermutigen. 

Der Raum war früher einmal ein Bücherzentrum für die unteren Klassen, in den Zeiten, als jüngere Studenten noch aus der Hauptbibliothek verbannt waren, weil man Angst hatte, sie könnten haarsträubende Unruhe verbreiten. Jetzt ist es eine Lernecke, in der geplagte Vorexamensschüler ein paar Stunden Trost abseits ihrer nervösen Klassenkameraden finden können. Leere Bücherregale umrahmen die Wände und schirmen den Raum von dem Lärm der Flure ab. Es gibt ein paar Schreibtische, ein paar Stühle – und kaum mehr.

Draco wickelt Granatapfel behutsam von seinem Hals ab und legt sie auf einen Schreibtisch. Sie ist so hübsch wie immer, und schwingt ihren Kopf nach oben, um Dracos Hand sanft anzustupsen. Draco rubbelt ihn liebevoll und kitzelt die Unterseite ihrer Schnauze. 

Er bekommt nur am Rande mit, dass Pansy die Tür hinter sich schließt. Ihr Schuhe klicken auf dem gepflasterten Fußboden, gemessene Schritte, die von berechnender Absicht künden. Draco _Acciot_ das Schlangenbuch, das er auf seinem Nachttisch liegen lassen hat, und das zu seiner Zufriedenheit gehorsam durch das Fenster gleitet, statt wie beim letzten Mal durch die Decke zu brechen.

Der Schlangenbeschwörer auf der Problemlösungsseite hebt seine eleganten Augenbrauen. „_Das ist eine feine Schlange, sehr gesund"_, sagt er mit einer Stimme, deren exotischer Klang Draco eine Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt. „_Siehst du, ihre Augen sind klar und grün – sie hat dich erwählt, vor allen anderen. Gratuliere."_

„Erwählt", wiederholt Draco, dem das gefällt. „Also leidet sie nicht?"

_„Nicht solange dir ihr Wohlergehen ein Anliegen ist"_, antwortet der Beschwörer.

Draco überlegt einen Moment. „Ich brauche sie nicht öfter als einmal pro Woche zu füttern?"

_„Setze deine gegenwärtigen Behandlung fort, und sie wird solange leben wie du."_

Draco dankt ihm und schließt das Buch, um dann mit dem Zauberstab darauf zu tippen und es in sein Zimmer zurück zu senden. Granatapfel nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich wieder um Dracos Handgelenk zu winden, und wieder und wieder wunderbar eng um seine untere Handfläche herum zu gleiten. 

Pansy lächelt ihn an. „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt: Granger ist bloß eifersüchtig."

„Ich musste sicher gehen", nickt Draco glücklich und streichelt Granatapfels Kopf sanft mit einem Finger. Er wird es natürlich auch mit Snape noch einmal besprechen, aber der Beschwörer sollte es wissen. Und wenn zwei Tage Herumwickeln um seine warme Haut nicht ausgereicht hat, um ihr zu schaden, sieht er auch nicht, warum sich in den nächsten paar Stunden Probleme ergeben sollten. 

„Natürlich war sie eifersüchtig", meint Pansy, während sie Granatapfels Leib streichelt, wo er sich um Dracos Handgelenk schmiegt. „Ich möchte mal sehen, wo sie einen so hübschen Greifen finden will."

Sie hebt die Hand, neigt Granatapfels Kinn nach oben und schaut ihr in die Augen. Granatapfel gleitet über ihre Fingerspitze und hinunter, um sich um ihr Handgelenk zu winden, dann umzudrehen und wieder durch Dracos Finger zu schlüpfen, und ihrer beider Handflächen mit kühler, geschmeidiger Stärke aneinander zu binden. 

Draco sieht auf und lässt seine Befriedigung aus den Augen strahlen. Pansy seufzt sexy und begegnet seinem Blick. 

„Mmh", macht Draco und lehnt sich gegen den Schreibtisch. Er verschlingt seine Finger mit ihren und zieht sie mit der anderen Hand näher. „Also, geht's hier jetzt um mich oder um mein Haustier?"

Pansy lacht leise, bewegt ihre Hüften ein wenig und führt seine Hand ihre Schenkel hinunter. „Sie ist schön, aber ich ziehe Männer vor", sagt sie. Er schlüpft mit seinen Fingern unter ihren Rock und stellt fest, dass sich da oben wirklich nur ein Fetzen Unterwäsche befindet, wirklich kein Hindernis. 

Er hofft, die Treppe dreht sich in nächster Zeit nicht wieder zurück. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Crabbe und Goyle scheinen nicht mehr so nervös in seiner Nähe, jetzt, wo sie wissen, dass sie nicht giftig ist, aber wenn sie gähnt, weichen sie immer noch ein, zwei Schritte zurück.

„Mr. Malfoy", grummelt Snape, während sich die Klasse langsam auf ihren Plätzen niederlässt und ein paar vereinzelte Spätankömmlinge hereingetröpfelt kommen, „wären Sie so wohl freundlich, einmal nach vorn zum Pult kommen?"

„Sir", meint Draco glatt. Er spürt die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse fest auf sich gerichtet, und er genießt sie. Sie bedeuten ihm nichts, keiner von ihnen, aber trotzdem macht es ihm Spaß, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Snape verschränkt seine Arme. „Es erscheint Ihnen angebracht, ein Tier mit in meinen Unterricht zu bringen, auch wenn dies nicht ausdrücklich verlangt wurde?", sagt er und blickt hoch. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, Ihnen gesagt zu haben, dass Sie zuhören sollen", verkündet er der Klasse aalglatt. „Zehn Punkte von jedem Schüler, der es für wichtiger erachtet zu lauschen, anstelle die entscheidenden Fakten der Seite 319 von _Grauschattierungen: Ein Führer durch die Dunkle Chemie_ abzuschreiben. Ab – jetzt."

Draco verkneift sich vorsichtig ein Lächeln, und blinzelt unschuldig in Snapes Richtung. Snape wird natürlich genauso fasziniert von ihrem Haussymbol sein wie sie alle, aber wahrscheinlich würde er seinen Wissensdurst auf subtilere Weise stillen, als seine Studenten dies gern tun. „Sir?"

„Leg sie auf das Pult, Malfoy", kommandiert Snape. Dann seufzt er. „_Ja_, Weasley?"

„Entscheidend wofür, Sir?", fragt Weasley. Snape schließt einen Moment lang die Augen, womit er vielsagend zum Ausdruck bringt, dass Weasley ihn jenseits des Vorstellbaren frustriert. Draco hofft, dass er eines Tages ebenso mühelos in der Lage sein wird, eine solche Verachtung auszustrahlen, und er weiß, dass er das Privileg genießt, einen wahren Meister studieren zu dürfen.

„Das Thema an der Tafel, Junge", höhnt Snape. „Wenn Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lange genug von Miss Grangers Waden abwenden könnten, um einen vollständigen Satz zu lesen, wäre Ihre Position in dieser Klasse – und, genau genommen, in dieser Schule – möglicherweise nicht so fortlaufend gefährdet."

„Sir", nickt Weasley, rot geworden.

Waden, denkt Draco selbstgefällig, während er Granatapfel durch seine Finger gleiten und sich bedrohlich auf dem Holz von Snapes Pult einrollen lässt. Er hat heute Morgen weit mehr als nur Pansys Waden gesehen. Nach Jahren widerstrebenden Umeinanderkreisens kommen sie plötzlich bestens miteinander aus. Dies ist ein guter Tag. 

„Aha", meint Snape, nur für seine Ohren zu hören. „Und wo haben Sie dieses kostbare Exemplar wohl her, frage ich mich?"

„Mein Vater hat sie geschickt", erklärt Draco. Kostbar. _Snape_ hat Granatapfel _kostbar_ genannt. 

„Soviel habe ich mir schon gedacht", entgegnet Snape und gleitet mit dem Finger den Rücken der Schlange entlang. Seine Stimme ist unglaublich beiläufig, und so reich und weich wie Dracos beste Robe. „Sie wissen, dass diese Geschöpfe die Fähigkeit haben, eine Bindung aufzubauen?"

„Ja, Sir", sagt Draco, dessen Fingerknöchel die Tischplatte berühren und der vor Stolz glüht, als Granatapfel die Luft schnuppert und sich auf der Stelle ihm zuwendet. „Sie hat schon eine aufgebaut, wie Sie sehen können."

„In der Tat", meint Snape und stupst mit dem Daumen gegen Granatapfels Kieferansatz. „Mmh. Wozu hat sie Ihr Vater wohl geschickt, frage ich mich. Eine besondere Gelegenheit?"

Draco lächelt. „Mein Geburtstag in ein paar Tagen, Sir."   
Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung gelingt es ihm, seine Finger über der weichen, kühlen Schlangenhaut Snapes berühren zu lassen und spürt einen Hitzeschock für seinen absoluten Lieblingslehrer. 

Snape macht ein leises Geräusch in der Kehle und nimmt seine Hand beiseite. „Was für ein hinreißend doppelzüngiges Geschenk."  

Dracos seliges Lächeln ist schon halb durchgebrochen, als er merkt, dass das kein Kompliment war. „Was?"

„Sie haben mich verstanden", sagt Snape. Dann streckt er eine Hand aus, während ein Buch sich von selbst in seinen Griff wirft. „Lassen Sie mal sehen. _Corculus Anguisa_. Ach, ja." Er wirft Draco ein eisiges Lächeln zu. „Wenn ich Ihr kleines Statussymbol hier konfiszieren würde, könnte ich den mächtigsten _Persentio_-Trank Englands brauen."

Wut schnürt Dracos Kehle zusammen. „Das mag wohl sein", erwidert er gepresst, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater es schätzen würde, wenn sein Geschenk in Ihre Hände weiterginge – egal, nach welchem Zaubertrank es Ihnen gelüstet." Und sie ist mehr als ein Statussymbol, knurrt es tief in seinem Bewusstsein, aber er hat genug Verstand, um zumindest das für sich zu behalten.

„Nein, ich bin mir sicher, das würde er nicht", sagt Snape und so etwas wie ein Lächeln klingt in seiner Stimme mit, das Draco innerlich niederschmettert. Für Snape ist seine Schlange nicht mehr als eine _Ingredienz_.

Er betrachtet das Geschöpf, das sich blind über seiner Hand zusammenrollt, und sieht eine Sekunde lang nicht mehr als ein zu kurz geratenes Reptil, eine Länge mit Fleisch unterfütterter Schlangenhaut, dazu prädestiniert, in Stücke gehackt zu werden. Ein leiser Hauch von Verzweiflung macht sich in seinem Magen bemerkbar, und er knirscht mit den Zähnen. Jetzt sehen sogar Granatapfels viel gepriesene Schuppen stumpf aus.

„_Mister Potter_", bellt Snape los, was Draco zusammenfahren lässt und dann extrem angestrengt versuchen, das zu verbergen. „Hat Ihr Gehirn die Fähigkeit zur Zeitmessung eingestellt, oder betrachten Sie lediglich meine Unterrichtsstunde als freiwillige Ablenkung in Ihrem kritisch hektischen Nachmittagsprogramm?" 

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", ertönt Potters Stimme. Draco schaut zur Tür hinüber und merkt mit einem seltsam unangenehmen Gefühl, dass das heute das erste Mal ist, dass er seine meistgehasste Legende sieht. Hat vielleicht was mit dem Spiel heute Abend zu tun – aber niemand kriegt solche Trainingszeiten. 

Wie üblich zuckt Potter zusammen, selbst als seine Augen nur durch das Klassenzimmer wandern. Potter legt die meiste Zeit über ein seltsames Verhalten an den Tag, und heute ist da keine Ausnahme; er wirkt dünn und ausgemergelt, und seine Augen sehen ein bisschen trüb aus. Man gehört so einiges Getratsche: Er ist krank und muss behandelt werden, er hat einen Teilzeitjob, um seine Schulgebühren zu bezahlen, er hat eine Freundin in Beauxbatons und _Floht_ dorthin, wann immer er eine Chance hat. Draco gefällt keine dieser Spekulationen. Er zieht es vor, seine Klassenkameraden zu ignorieren, wenn sie darüber diskutieren.

„Hab eine... Nachricht bekommen", antwortet Potter vage und wühlt in seiner Tasche, während er sich dem Pult nähert. Dann, einen oder zwei Schritte entfernt, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen, die Augen fest auf Dracos Handgelenk gerichtet. „Ist das – ohh."

Sein Blick verschwimmt noch mehr, und er reicht Snape einen zerknüllten Fetzen Papier hinüber, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Sein Mund formt ein paar fremdartige Worte, obwohl er keinen Laut von sich gibt. Draco schluckt nervös. Potter fällt ja praktisch _in Ohnmacht_.

„Mister Potter?", spricht Snape ihn einen Moment später trocken an. „Würden Sie mich freundlicherweise ansehen, wenn Sie schon eine Interaktion einleiten?"

Dracos Fantasie wirft ungebeten Potter auf dessen Knie, die Hände gegen Snapes Schenkel geschmiegt, wie er sich weigert hochzusehen, während er sich bemüht, mit seinem Mund zu Diensten zu sein. Eine Interaktion einleiten, oh ja. Draco schluckt, während er das Gedankenbild verdrängt. Potter hat einfach – diese Wirkung auf ihn. Gelegentlich. 

„Sir, ja", protestiert Harry, „aber das hier ist eine – _shalistishia_", und seine Stimme bricht beim letzten Wort in ein geradezu berauschendes Zischen aus. 

Draco ist nicht überrascht, dass er beim Hochblicken die ganze Klasse starren sieht. Parsel erzeugt üblicherweise diese Art von Aufruhr.

„S-sh", fährt Harry fort, wobei seine Stimme durch einen Bogen von Silben kiekst, und Granatapfel hebt ihren Kopf von Dracos Daumenwurzel und zischt sanft zurück.

Das Licht trifft ihre Schnauze perfekt und lässt ihre Schuppen funkeln.

„Oh, Malfoy", atmet Potter aus und starrt ihn mit etwas, das an Anbetung erinnert, an, „sie gehört dir?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass eine solche Schlange bei irgendwem sonst gesehen werden würde, oder?" Draco bringt den höhnischen Ton zustande, aber er klingt schwach, weil er gerade extrem fasziniert ist. Harry Potter ist in seine Schlange verliebt. Der Tag ist gerade wieder besser geworden.

Granatapfel gähnt. Ihre dunklen Kiefer brechen langsam auf, um sich dann obszön weit auseinander zu bewegen und dabei die glänzenden rosa Konturen ihrer langen Schnauze zu zeigen und die Tiefe ihrer elastischen Kehle anzudeuten. „Oh", zischt Potter, während sich das eindrucksvolle Schauspiel dem Ende zu neigt und sich wieder in einen ordentlichen, hübschen Schlangenkopf zurückbildet, „sie hat dich erwählt? Oh, Draco, sie kennt deinen Namen –"

„Ja, sehr schön, Potter, das genügt", unterbricht ihn Snape, und Draco muss sich bei dieser Information einen Freudentaumel ernsthaft verbeißen. „Wenn der Schulleiter Ihre Abwesenheit vom Unterricht erlaubt, muss ich das wohl tolerieren, denke ich – erst einmal", sagt Snape und wedelt mit der Notiz. „Jetzt gehen Sie an Ihre Tische."

Draco versucht, einen Moment lang zu genießen, wie Potters Gesicht ein wenig in sich zusammenfällt, aber das ist schwierig, wenn Potter ihm gerade die schönste Neuigkeit des ganzen Jahres mitgeteilt hat. Und auch noch in dieser Stimme. Hui. 

„Und Sie, Malfoy", fügt Snape hinzu, sobald Potter sich abwendet, „erwarte ich, in der nächsten Stunde unverziert zu sehen. Jetzt ab mit Ihnen."

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*


	2. Zu Tode Betrübt

**Quelle: **http : // www. yearningvoid. net/ calico/ lustre.html**  
Von:** Julad und Calico   
**Datum:**  02/2003  
**Übersetzung:** MilenaLupin 03/2004   
**Inhalt:** Draco wird volljährig und bekommt ein Geschenk mit Hintergedanken. Lucius sendet einen Bindungsring, Harry spricht mit Schlangen und Draco hat Charakterschwächen. H/D (nix für kleine Kinder, sanfte Seelchen und Homophobe)  
**Rating:** R   
**Genre:** 5. Klasse AU; Drama/Romance  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Spoilers:** Feuerkelch (nicht OdP-kompatibel, nehmt's einfach hin, okay? S'ist's wert.)

_Hinweis der Übersetzerin:  
__Nicht meins. Harry, Draco und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Granatapfel, Handlung und Idee dieser fanfic gehören Julad und Calico. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorenduos, meinen Gehirnschmalz hier zu verschmieren. Und mein ewiger Dank wird meiner Beta Alina nachschleichen... _

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*  
  


**Schimmer****  
von Calico und Julad******

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

_Draco_, steht in dem neuesten Brief.

_Es ist unbedingt erforderlich, dass du die sichere Lieferung deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes zu deinen Händen bestätigst. Andernfalls muss ich annehmen, dass AdlerPost die Ausführung des Auftrags misslungen ist, und angemessene Korrekturmaßnahmen veranlassen._

Die Tinte ist ungeduldig über das Papier verspritzt. Sie bietet keinen Hinweis auf die Laune seines Vaters, selbst als Draco mit seiner Zauberstabspitze über die Worte streicht; entweder ist es versiegeltes Pergament, oder Lucius hat beim Schreiben keinerlei Emotionen verspürt. 

_Ich bin überzeugt, dass dein Schweigen Anzeichen für deinen Enthusiasmus bei der Verfolgung der anstehenden Aufgabe ist, und ich nehme an, dass alle Aspekte der Situation unter Kontrolle sind. Versage nicht darin, mich zu informieren, falls du dich deiner Pflichten ungeeignet erweisen solltest._

Die Unterschrift ist in goldener Tinte – kaufmännisches Markenzeichen seines Vaters. Draco nimmt an, dass Lucius mit ihm über offizielle Kanäle zu kommunizieren wünscht, dass dies ein weiteres Zeichen seiner bevorstehenden Volljährigkeit ist.

Es wäre sicherlich nicht nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme für den Fall, dass der Brief in die falschen Hände fallen sollte, eine Finte, um Spione zu überzeugen, dass die Korrespondenz mit seinem Sohn nur eine Geschäftsangelegenheit für Lucius ist, nichts weiter.  

_Vater_, schreibt Draco. Nein, _Lieber Vater_. Nein, nur _Sir_.

Draußen ertönt ein lautstarkes Besengeklapper und stört seine Konzentration. Er flucht leise, seine Schreibfeder knickt, und das reicht ihm: Er ist bestimmt nicht in der Lage, das Pergament ebenso gegen seinen Vater zu versiegeln, und ein Brief, der unter derartigen Störungen geschrieben wird, wäre seiner Sache überhaupt nicht dienlich. 

Er zerknüllt das Pergament. Er wird nach dem Spiel weiterschreiben, wenn er sich ruhig und königlich fühlt, und wenn er das Geschenk ganz beiläufig unter den Neuigkeiten von seinem Quidditch-Sieg erwähnen kann. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es angebracht ist, sie als Maskottchen für das ganze Team dienen zu lassen", sagt Draco lässig zu Pucey, der ihm nachläuft, als er Granatapfel zu Bett bringt. „Nicht so, wie die Dinge stehen."

Pucey drückt sich eindringlich von hinten näher. „Was für Dinge?"

Draco glättet den dunklen Satin in der Schachtel auf seinem Schreibtisch ein letztes Mal, und bewundert die elegante Länge des Körpers seiner Schlange, die sich wieder und wieder zu perfekter, schimmernder Symmetrie um sich selber ringelt. „Nun ja, schließlich", murmelt er, so dass Pucey sich anstrengen muss, um ihn zu hören, „kann ich immer noch mindestens zwei Schlammblüter unter den Reinen zählen."

Er hört Pucey leise glucksen. „Und das stört dich?", fragt er und summt sanft. „Manchmal vergesse ich, Malfoy, dass du so ein Idealist bist."

Das ist ein zweischneidiges Kompliment, aber Draco ist heute Abend in der Stimmung, es ihm durchgehen zu lassen. Die Sonne versinkt draußen, und die Feuer rings um das Spielfeld werden entzündet. Quidditch im Dunklen ist erstaunlich, alle Bälle bis auf den Schnatz werden hell erleuchtet, und die Menge ist nur eine schreiende Masse im Mond leuchtender Zähne unter ihm. Aufregend.

„Oh, wirklich?", meint Draco und streichelt Granatapfel ein letztes Mal, bevor er sanft den Deckel senkt. Granatapfel verneigt sich großartig, dann legt sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Schwanz; das Letzte, was Draco sieht, sind funkelnde Augenlider, die sich über diesen Tautropfenaugen schließen.

„Malfoy", entgegnet Pucey mit gesenkter, ungeduldiger Stimme im Befehlston, „sieh mich an."

Draco zögert absichtlich ein paar Sekunden und dreht sich dann langsam um. Seine Handflächen sind gegen den Schreibtisch gepresst. „Ja?"

„Die fraglichen Schlammblüter", erläutert Pucey ruhig, wobei er seine Worte mit boshafter Präzision formuliert, „sind extrem gute Spieler. Mit ihnen haben wir eine höhere Siegeswahrscheinlichkeit." Er bewegt sich näher auf Draco zu und lässt seine Finger gefährlich langsam Dracos Arm hochwandern. 

„Das sind sie", gibt Draco zu, neugierig, worauf Pucey hinaus will. Er neigt seinen Kopf entgegenkommend, als Puceys Finger seine Kehle erreichen, und Pucey neigt sich vor.

„Draco", murmelt er. Sein Mund fegt an Dracos Kieferansatz entlang. „Wir wären keine Slytherins, wenn wir nicht unsere Werte für eine höhere Siegeschance gelegentlich zurückstellen würden."

„Das ist ein Punkt", sagt Draco ein wenig zittrig. Eine Berührung heißen Atems auf empfindlicher Haut wird immer diesen Effekt erzielen – eine Tatsache, die Draco von Zeit zu Zeit nur zu gerne erforscht. Puceys freie Hand gleitet über Dracos Finger, hält sie fest gegen die Tischplatte, und streichelt sie überzeugend. _Überzeugend_, denkt Draco. Das ist das treffende Wort. 

Pucey streicht seinen anderen Daumen gegen Dracos Ohr. „Du weißt, was es dem Team für einen Auftrieb geben würde, so ein wundervolles Wesen als unser Maskottchen zu haben", atmet er, und falls Draco auf ihn stehen würde, würde er jetzt flach auf dem Boden liegen, alles auflecken, was Pucey ihm anbietet, und Versprechen über Versprechen abgeben.

Gut, dass er nicht der Typ ist, der auf gewöhnliche Sportler steht. „Nein", sagt Draco im selben Ton wie Pucey, und er spürt, dass Pucey das nicht versteht, dann begreift und ihn momentan dafür hasst, ihn dafür hasst, dass seine animalische Anziehungskraft nicht nach Plan funktioniert hat. 

„Ich bin sicher, dass du noch einmal darüber nachdenkst", meint Pucey, zieht sich zurück und bedenkt Draco noch mit einem langsamen, gedankenvoll abschätzenden Blick – und wieder, wäre Draco von irgend jemandem anderem als seinem Vater aufgezogen worden, hätte der Drang, noch einmal nachzudenken, ihn absolut überwältigen können. Er ist aber ein Malfoy. Malfoys lassen sich selbst nie manipulieren, und Draco hat nicht vor, mit dieser Tradition zu brechen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich dich das dann wissen lasse", erwidert Draco freundlich. Pucey wirft beiläufig einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr. 

„Egal. Zwanzig Minuten", stellt er fest und macht reinen Tisch in ihrer Unterhaltung.

Draco nickt. Das ist Politik.

„Ich werde da sein."

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Potter Potter Potter Potter _Schnatz_ Potter Potter Harry Harry _Schnatz_ Potter _Schnatz_--

Draco zieht in der Dunkelheit zu schnell durch eine Kurve, und seine Welt wird aus ihrem engen, perfekten Fokus geworfen; der glitzernd erleuchtete Boden tief unter ihm schaudert, und er muss einen Moment lang mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen ankämpfen, dass sein Gleichgewichtssinn seinem Gehirn weismachen will, er müsste jetzt eigentlich tot sein.

Er hat kein Problem mit großen Höhen, aber er mag seine Umwelt unter Kontrolle, und die Lichter – diese Lichter können einen ganz schön irritieren.

Das genau macht die dunklen Spiele so besonders intensiv, denkt er, und lässt seinen Besen eher gleiten als rasen, solange sie nichts zu verfolgen haben. Er reagiert nicht so effektiv wie sonst, merkt er nervös; noch immer ein erstaunliches Flugmittel, versteht sich, aber da gibt es so eine winzige Verzögerung in der gewohnten messerscharfen Reaktion auf seine Befehle. Er beschließt, sich mehr zu konzentrieren, ihn zu einer weiteren blitzschnellen Tour über das Gryffindor-Territorium anzutreiben, und dieses Mal beschleunigt der Besen bereitwillig und Draco kann sich wieder entspannen.

Muss ihn halt wissen lassen, wer hier der Boss ist.

Er fühlt neben sich das Nicht-Vakuum von Potters Präsenz heranschweben, kann gerade mal den Schimmer in dessen Augen erkennen, und schon schießen sie beide wie Pistolenkugeln in verschiedene Richtungen davon, wie in einer Art unausgesprochener gegenseitiger Abstoßungsreaktion.

Das Spielfeld ist mit Magiekohlen gekennzeichnet, die in den entsprechenden Farben aufglühen, sobald ein Spieler aus einem der beiden Teams an ihnen vorbeifliegt, während die Besen alle in gefärbtem Leuchtpulver gerollt wurden, und der Quaffel und die Klatscher jeweils mit einem düsteren roten oder blauen Glühzauber versehen wurden. Im Gegensatz zu diesem kräftigen Lichtschauspiel sind die Flügel des Schnatzes nur mit reflektierenden Kristallen versehen worden, die sich im Mondlicht verändern – eine schwache und unzuverlässige Hilfe.

Im Ergebnis zeichnet sich das Spiel für die Menge dort unten in klug durchdachten Bildern gegen den mit schwachem Sternenlicht übersäten Himmel ab. Der Sport wird eher zu einer reinen Teamsache als zu individuellem Spiel, bei dem die Slytherin-Zuschauer jedem grünleuchtenden Spieler zujubeln, nicht nur Pucey oder Montague oder Bole.

Draco sieht einen Lichtblitz zu seiner Linken, schwingt eiligst herum, aber es stellt sich als diese Weasley-Viertklässlerin heraus, die keucht, während sie eine erneute Wende nach dem Quaffel fliegt. Unwichtig.

Draco umrundet das Gryffindor-Ende des Spielfeldes und verspannt sich, als er ein silbriges Blitzen hoch oben am unruhigen Ende seines Sichtfeldes wahrnimmt. Mit äußerster Konzentration schießt er mit seinem Besen los und fegt ihm nach, feuert sich selbst immer mehr an, bis es in seinem Fokus ist, und er merkt, dass es nur eine Feder ist, die vom Flügel irgendeiner über ihnen fliegenden Eule herabgeschwebt kommt. 

Er neigt die Besenspitze wieder abwärts und lässt sich von der Schwerkraft beinahe vertikal wieder ins Spiel herunter ziehen. Nichts passiert, und es wird Potter abgelenkt haben, was immer von Vorteil ist. Wenn er das Ding erwischt hätte, wäre es etwas anderes, aber so wie die Lage ist, entscheidet er, hat er sich nur als flink und scharfsinnig gezeigt.

So etwas ist ohnehin nicht ungewöhnlich, zieht er Bilanz. Schon so manches von den Spielen, die Draco gespielt hat, war angehalten worden, weil sich sein übereifriger Gegner eine vorbeigleitende Silberfliege gegriffen hatte und der Kommentator die Situation falsch interpretiert und den Sieg des gegnerischen Teams verkündet hatte. 

In der gespannten Stille, die einem solchen Fehler folgte, hatte Draco es öfters genossen, die Proklamation umzukehren. Keine Menge jubelt so laut wie eine, die gerade noch den Triumph aus den Klauen ihres schon feiernden Feindes reißt.

Draco hört das Klatschen von Leder auf Knochen, gefolgt von einem kurzen Schrei und einem Wuups aus den Zuschauerreihen, und hofft, dass es keinen aus seinem Team getroffen hat. Keine Zeit, sich umzudrehen und nachzuschauen, wiederum – nicht solange Potter im Zickzack um die entgegengesetzte Spielfeldecke herumtanzt wie eine Katze auf heißen Kohlen. 

„Und der Quaffel geht an Johnson, an Finnigan, jetzt weiter zu Ginny Weasley – und das war ein _schööööööner_ Schlag, hat ihn direkt in Slytherins Verteidigungszone geschickt, und kann sie das mit einem Punkt beenden, kann sie, _kann sie_--"

Nein, hofft Draco, der beinahe blind drauflos rast, geschockt, als sein Besen mitten im Flug Schluckauf bekommt und dann an Geschwindigkeit verliert, bis er beinahe solches  Schneckentempo fliegt wie der des Gryffindor-Hüters. Ein Jubel steigt von der Slytherinseite des Spielfeldes auf, und Draco hört tatsächlich den Kommentator vor Enttäuschung einen Atemzug ausstoßen. 

Geht doch nichts über unvoreingenommene Unterstützung, oh nein.

„Zu spät", keucht Potter, als Draco hart in seinen Besen steuernd eingreift, um eine Kollision zu vermeiden, und dann kreist und steigt Potter. Draco folgt ihm auf den Fersen, schielt in die Dunkelheit hinein nach was immer Potter so aufgeregt hat. Selbst schneckenlahm hat sein Besen noch einen gewissen Biss -- der Comet Jahrhundert-Magier-Edition, während Potter noch immer an seinem alten Feuerblitz klebt – und er kämpft sich zentimeterweise wieder an Potters Schwanz heran. 

Geschwindigkeit nützt allerdings nichts, wenn du nur dem verschwimmenden Mitternachtshimmel nachjagst; er blinzelt hart gegen den Wind, erhascht dann den Anblick von etwas Pfeifendem, Silbernen und haarscharf an Potters Wange Vorbeiziehendem, und wirft sich selbst in die ernsthafte Verfolgung.

Das Lumos-Pulver von seinem Besen reibt sich auf seinen Handflächen ab, lässt sie wie geisterhaft glühende Spektren vor seinen Augen auftauchen, als er nach der winzigen Kugel gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite greift. Das ist der Schnatz, richtig? _Richtig_, und er zwingt sich selbst schneller voran, grabscht mit seinen scheinenden Händen durch die leere Luft. 

Der Besen verschluckt sich wieder, zieht nach links. Draco flucht lautlos, versucht sich zu konzentrieren, und fragt sich, was zur Hölle eigentlich hier los sei. Er vermisst die „Manschette" seiner Schlange um sein Handgelenk, merkt er; ohne sie fühlt er sich leicht unbalanciert, und dann entschwindet das Silber endgültig, und er fegt herum, die Lichter blitzen grässlich in seinen Augen, als er Potter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonschießen sieht. 

„Und das ist Finnigan, der knapp einem Klatscher rechts in die Hu-hahs ausweicht, und Pucey hat den Quaffel, und er macht sich auf zum Gryffindortor und nichts scheint ihn aufhalten zu können, Ladies und Gentlemen, schaut euch bloß mal diese _Geschwindigkeit_ an und --"

Draco wendet seinen Besen und stürzt sich in die Verfolgung, aber der hüpft schon wieder, sinkt einen Meter und wirft ihn beinahe ab. 

„-- und _Harry Potter hat den Schnatz"_, brüllt Jordan, dessen Begeisterung und Triumph unfair diese Worte untermalen, und Draco dreht sich giftig auf seinem eigenen, nicht reagierenden Besen, und kann gerade noch dem Drang widerstehen, Potter auf dessen glitzernde, siegreiche Nase zu boxen.

Heutzutage ist er aber zu wohlerzogen, also hält er sich zurück.

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Pucey schaut ihn nicht einmal an, als sie die Treppen zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum heruntersteigen – und der Rest des Teams ist nicht viel besser. Draco hat das Gryffindor-Team nach einer Niederlage gesehen, all das Rückenklopfen und niedergeschlagene Umarmen, und so viel anständiges Entschuldigen, dass sogar Draco das Gefühl entwickelt, es sei einfach verdammtes Pech, dass Slytherin gewonnen hat. 

„Wenn du ihn gefangen hättest, hätten wir gewonnen", giftet Montague. Draco knirscht mit den Zähnen. Er hasst es, dass er, wenn er nicht antwortet, seinerseits nach dem Kampfgesetz jämmerlich aussehen würde.  

„Wenn ihr Jungs euch nicht von diesem winzigen Weasley-Blag austricksen lassen hättet, hätte Potter vielleicht über mehr nachdenken müssen, als mir am Schwanz zu kleben", zischt er, und das bringt die jüngere Hälfte des Teams zum Schweigen und gibt Draco die Zeit, ohne allzu viele Hindernisse durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu stürmen. 

„Ich denke, wir brauchen ein neues Maskottchen", sagt Pucey mit hinterhältigem Tonfall, als Draco gerade sein eigenes Zimmer betreten will. Draco hält inne, und selbst wenn alle seine Instinkte danach schreien, dass er durch die Tür gehen und diese fest versperren sollte, dreht er sich langsam um. Würde, um jeden Preis.

Das letzte Teammitglied schließt die Tür hinter sich, und der ganze Raum verfällt in regungsloses Schweigen. Die Luft im Raum ist dick vor unterdrückter Gewalt und frisch getrocknetem Schweiß. Crabbe und Goyle lösen sich aus der Menge und schlurfen zu Draco hinüber, womit sie unwissentlich alle Blicke auf sich ziehen. Goyle hält immer noch Dracos Besen, und die Zweige schlagen auf den Boden. Pansy ist nirgends zu sehen. 

„Malfoy", meint Pucey, dessen Augen schrecklich intensiv schauen, und Draco dankt sich selbst erneut, dass er vor einigen Jahren nicht dem Schwärmen erlegen war. „Gehst du etwa schon?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weiß Draco absolut nicht, was er sagen soll. Alles, was nur den geringsten Hauch von Appell, Schuld, Furcht...

„Mein Besen war heute nacht verhext", verkündet er, und macht seine Stimme dabei hart und kalt. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass ihr es mir nicht übel nehmt, wenn ich ein wenig Zeit für mich alleine brauche, um den Schuldigen zu identifizieren und meine Rache zu planen."

Schon besser.

Crabbe steckt einen Finger ins Ohr und wühlt darin herum. Der kollektive Blick schwingt zufriedengestellt wieder zu Pucey hinüber. Draco atmet schnell und flach und leise, dann schnappt er sich seinen Besen von Goyle. Das Wuschen der missbrauchten Zweige ist in dem stillen Raum plötzlich unerträglich geworden. 

„Ich freu mich dann, davon zu hören", entgegnet Pucey und reibt seine Hände aneinander. „Zünd doch mal einer das Feuer an. Sportler müssen sich warm halten."

Einer aus der Handvoll Nicht-Team-Slytherins geht schleunigst zum Feuer hinüber und lässt einen scharfen Feuerstoß auffahren. Draco hält seinen Blick weiter auf Pucey gerichtet, weil das einfach nicht alles gewesen sein kann --

„Übrigens, wegen dieses Maskottchens, Malfoy", meint Pucey gedehnt. Dracos Mund wird trocken. „Nett von dir, deine Schlange anzubieten, wenn auch unter _den_ Umständen nur angemessen."

_Ich hab nichts dergleichen _– „Sie gehört nicht der Gemeinschaft", erklärt Draco angespannt. Er erkennt, wenn er in der Defensive ist. „Aber da sie so ein feines Symbol ist, hielt ich es nur für angemessen, wenn sie als Repräsentant eines so feinen Teams bekannt wird."

Es gibt keinen Applaus, aber Draco hat auch keinen erwartet; Leute, die es in dieses Team schaffen, klatschen nicht. Es gibt ein paar harte Grinser, was noch das Beste ist, auf das er hoffen konnte bei Teenagern, die immer noch unter der frischen Niederlagen leiden. Ein paar der Jüngeren sehen nicht einmal mehr sauer aus. Die Wärme des Feuers muss bei ihnen angekommen sein. 

Die eiskalte Wut des Verrats entflammt in Draco. Er kann nicht glauben, dass der Quidditch-Kapitän seinen Besen für ein Machtspielchen um ein Maskottchen verhexen würde, aber die glitzernden Schakalaugen, die ihm gegenüber stehen, können kaum Puceys Schadenfreude verhehlen. 

Die Brutalität dieser Entwicklung ist zum Kotzen.

„In der Zwischenzeit", stellt Draco fest und berührt Crabbe am Arm, „will ich nicht gestört werden – es sei denn, Snape persönlich wünscht mich zu sehen." Er sagt es gerade laut genug, dass es durch den Raum zu hören ist. Wieder einmal sehen die Jüngeren am meisten beeindruckt aus von der Vorstellung, dass Malfoy mit ihrem Hausleiter auch nach Feierabend auf persönlichem Fuß steht. 

Crabbe nickt. Seine Gesichtszüge verändern sich minimal und verwandeln sich vor seinen Augen von dämlicher Idiot zu felsenfester Bodyguard. „Sir", sagt er.

„Gut", nickt Draco und öffnet seine Tür.

„Willst du uns nicht unser neues Maskottchen zu einer schnellen Parade rausbringen", ruft Pucey gerade leise genug, dass Draco antworten muss, um nicht taub zu wirken.

„Jetzt nicht. Sie schläft."

„Ich würde sie rausbringen", entgegnet Pucey. Seine Stimme klingt wie eine raue Zunge, die an langen, scharfen Zähnen leckt. „Einige im Team _haben_ die ganze Woche trainiert, und hatten noch keine Chance sie zu sehen."

Was soviel heißen sollte wie: _Während du hier warst und angegeben hast_. „Sie schläft", wiederholt Draco gepresst. Crabbe und Goyle blecken ihre Zähne wie auf Kommando. „Morgen vielleicht."

Pucey betrachtet seine Fingernägel. „Jetzt."

„Nein." Draco schwingt den Besen herum und untersucht den Schwanz. „Ich werde nicht den Gelüsten eines Kapitäns nachgeben, der seine kleinliche persönliche Rache vor die Ehre seines Teams stellt."

Puceys Augen blitzen, und Draco fragt sich, was genau Crabbe und Goyle wohl gegen einen ausgewachsenen Psychopathen ausrichten konnten. „Malfoy", schnurrt Pucey, „ich glaube, du hast mich missverstanden."

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich perfekt verstanden", erwidert Draco seidenglatt. Unglücklicherweise steht die Menge auf Puceys Seite, weil er größer ist, und weil Draco das Match verloren hat, und überhaupt, sie wollen alle die Schlange sehen.

Draco zieht seinen Zauberstab hervor und zieht mit der Spitze durch die Luft in seinem Türeingang. „_Impervius decepio inimicusa_", formt er Worte mit dem Mund und spricht damit einen verschachtelten Zauber, der stärkste Schutzzauber, der ihm einfällt, eingehüllt in einen Trugzauber. Er sieht Pucey fest an. „Ich rate dir, das Selbe zu tun."

Er wählt ein beliebiges Mädchen und lächelt sie charmant an; sie blinzelt und strahlt, und er taucht ab in sein Zimmer, schließt die Tür hinter sich und lehnt sich daran zitternd an. Er hat schon zu lange nichts gegessen – daran liegt es, sagt er sich selbst.

Noch nie zuvor hat er sich dafür so dankbar gefühlt, dass er sein eigenes, privates Zimmer hat und nicht nur eines dieser pöbelhaften Himmelbetten. Zaubersprüche lassen sich gelegentlich bezüglich ihrer Wirkungsgrenzen verwirren, wenn es keine festen Wände gibt.

Er denkt nicht, dass irgendwer tatsächlich versuchen würde, wegen Granatapfel sein Zimmer zu plündern, aber der Schutzzauber wird dafür sorgen, während die Trugmaske die Leute darüber täuscht, wie stark er den Spruch tatsächlich gewirkt hat. Es ist besser, wenn keiner weiß, wie unsicher er sich plötzlich in seinem eigenen Haus fühlt, oder?

Er fegt ein paar Krümel glimmernden Staubes von seinem Ärmel, gibt dann auf und zieht sich aus, um eine saubere dunkle Robe anzulegen und sie bis zum Kragen hoch zuzuknöpfen. 

Er sagt sich selbst, er fühle sich besser, öffnet dann Granatapfels Schachtel und fühlt sich schrecklich plötzlich schlechter.

Einen Augenblick lang denkt er, es sei nicht die selbe Schlange. Die schimmernden Schuppen, die seidig scheinenden Augen, der _Farbverlauf_ -- die Kreatur auf dem Satin sieht rau und betrunken aus, wie ein gewöhnlicher Gartenregenwurm.

Sie hebt ihren Kopf bereitwillig und versucht, Dracos Finger anzustupsen; Draco lässt sie entsetzt gewähren und stellt fest, dass sie sich in der Tat wenigstens genau wie vorher anfühlt.

„Hey", flüstert er, und Granatapfel blinzelt ihn elendig an, und Draco schluckt hart. Er stellt die Schachtel auf sein Bett und neigt sie sanft auf die Seite. Granatapfel windet sich Mitleid erregend und plumpst wieder auf den Satin zurück. 

Draco kommt eine plötzliche Erinnerung an das starke, geschmeidige Winden der Schlange um seinen Hals und sieht sich wütend um. Das ist kein angemessenes Verhalten von einem Malfoy-Haustier.

Er ruft sein Schlangenbuch herbei, das mit einem Plopp in sein Kopfkissen kracht. Er ist zu sehr aus der Fassung, um sich jetzt gerade Gedanken über mangelnde Kontrolle zu machen. Er öffnet das Buch und verengt seine Augen. Symptome, Symptome. Identitätsverwechslung?

Er springt direkt auf die Frageseite hinüber und der Beschwörer runzelt die Stirn. „_Du misshandeltst dein Haustier_", schreit er und winkt verärgert mit der Hand in Granatapfels Richtung. „_Du achtest nicht gut auf sie, und das ist das Ergebnis._"

Draco knurrt: „Was mache ich mit ihr, dass es ihr besser geht?"

„_Du machst gar nichts mit ihr_", schnaubt der Beschwörer verächtlich. „ _Es geht ihr gut, wenn du sie vernünftig pflegst, statt nur deinen persönlichen Gelüsten nachzugeben_."

Draco kaut einen Moment lang an diesen kryptischen Worten und starrt verständnislos auf die armselige Schlangenrolle, die schlaff auf dem Schachtelboden liegt. „Was umfasst diese Pflege?", fragt er schließlich und starrt auf die Seite, die jetzt nur noch eine geschlossene Tür mit einem Schild über einem Sprossenfenster zu zeigen scheint. 

_Mit einem Freund zur Mittagspause_.

„Hey", protestiert Draco, greift sich das Buch und widersteht dem Drang, es zu schütteln, „komm zurück, ich –-"

Brauche Hinweise, denkt er, und bricht den Gedanken ab. Er weiß nicht, wie er das Zimmer geräuschsicher machen und gleichzeitig die Schutzzauber aufrecht erhalten kann, besonders nicht, wo ihm heute selbst die einfachsten Zauber so schwer von der Hand zu gehen scheinen, und während er nicht glaubt, dass Pucey es tatsächlich noch einmal versuchen würde – nun, er hat nicht so lange überlebt, indem er seine Feinde unterschätzt hat. 

Pansy? Pansy könnte Bescheid wissen, könnte helfen können -- nur ist Pansy der letzte Mensch, vor dem er Schwäche zeigen will, und der allerletzte, den er um Hilfe bitten will. Wenn sie eine erfolgreiche Zukunft miteinander haben wollen, ist es unverzichtbar, dass die Macht auf Dracos Seite bleibt. 

Es ist ja auch nicht so, als habe sie tatsächlich irgendwelche Erfahrung mit einer _Corculus Anguisa_. Das ist schließlich der Sinn seltener Besitztümer, das niemand sonst auch nur hoffen kann, dein Verständnis zu teilen. 

Harry Potter kann mit Schlangen sprechen, denkt er.

Nein. Undenkbar.

Potter _versteht_ Schlangen.

Nein.

Draco holt sein anderes Schlangenbuch, schlägt direkt die Problemlösungsseite auf und flucht. 

_Mit einem Freund zur Mittagspause_.

Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Das -- das kann einfach nicht sein. Er stellt sich vor, wie die beiden Schlangenbeschwörer zusammen dasitzen, über alte Zeiten klönen, über vergessene Schwänze und vergangene Schlangen, während Granatapfel unter Dracos Händen dahin schwindet.

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit er hat, bevor sich die Wand wieder zurückbaut. Mittlerweile schleunigst enthext scheint sein Besen das zu begreifen, und verdoppelt seine Geschwindigkeit, schneidet die Ecke zwischen zwei Türmchen in einem Tempo, bei dem Hooch schwindlig werden würde. Die Quidditcharena prescht ins Blickfeld, noch immer fröhlich blendend, und bronze-rote Punkte markieren die siegreichen Spieler.

Er hat es nicht riskiert, sein Zimmer durch die Tür zu verlassen. Unsichtbarkeitszauber beherrscht er noch nicht, und überhaupt, die Tür würde sich immer noch öffnen und schließen und damit einen gewissen Aufruf erzeugen. Er passt nicht durchs Fenster, es handelt sich schließlich um einen Kerkerraum, und um nichts in der Welt würde er das Zimmer unverriegelt lassen, jetzt, wo Puceys Interesse geweckt worden ist.

Also durch die Wand, die ein befriedigender Energiestrahl durchlässig macht.

Er parkt am Rande des Spielfeldes, in dem düsteren Unterholz hinter einer langen Hecke, und sichert seine Besen mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch. Es ist kein starker Spruch, aber er hat sich die Zeit genommen, das Lumos-Pulver von den Zweigen zu entfernen, und muss jetzt eben hoffen, dass sich während der Feier des Abends niemand ausgerechnet diesen Fleck als diskretes Versteck aussucht. 

Ganz gegen seinen Charakter hofft er, dass sich auch für ihn niemand interessiert. Er geht so weit wie möglich hinter der Hecke entlang, und schlendert an ihrem Ende heraus. Das Gras ist niedergetrampelt und schlammig unter seinen Füßen; gegen Morgen, denkt Draco, wird es wieder frischer und gleichmäßiger Rasen sein, ungeachtet der Schönheit der Partys gewisser Leute.

Er runzelt leicht die Stirn, als er sei er in Gedanken vertief, und wandert zielstrebig in die Menge der Feiernden. Lass deinen Kopf hängen in dieser Gryffindor-Menge, und sie strömen instinktiv herbei, um dich zu trösten; lächle, und im besten Fall verdächtigen sie dich, Unfug im Sinn zu haben.

„Auf den _Sieg_!", ruft jemand einen Toast aus – scheinbar direkt neben seinem Ohr, und das Klingen von Gläsern hallt in seinem Hirn wieder. Er fragt sich, ob dieser Punsch, den sie da trinken, wohl so ganz den Regeln entspricht, aber dann erinnert er sich selbst daran, dass es sich schließlich um eine Gryff-Party handelt. Dumbledore wird derartige kleinere Regelverletzungen mit einem Funkeln in den Augen übersehen.

Er geht an Ginny Weasley vorbei, deren Haar sich in losen Kupferlocken über ihren leuchtenden Schultern schmiegt, und die mit einem dunklen Mädchen, das Draco nicht kennt, Händchen hält. Sie erkennen ihn auf jeden Fall und tauschen Blicke, aufgrund derer Draco ihnen am liebsten schallende Ohrfeigen geben möchte.

Die Luft riecht nach Moschus, obwohl das magische Feuer nicht raucht. Irgendwas kräuterartiges, wettet Draco, aber er hat keine Ahnung, was. Nicht Teil solcher Informationen, tut mir Leid, Sir.

Ein Feuerwerk geht hinter seinem Kopf hoch und zieht während der ganzen Dauer seines Fluges einen Chor von Aahs und Oohs nach sich. Der Boden leucht kurzzeitig rot-golden. Draco muss nicht hinsehen, um zu sehen, wie der brennende Löwe den Himmel betatscht. Der war im letzten Halbjahr auch da. Er erinnert sich, als dort einmal eine sensationell schöne Schlange war, die sich grün und silbern in einem üppigen, hellen Bogen über den Himmel wand. Ist Monate her, wenn auch noch immer heftig vermisst. 

Wieder bricht ein Lärm aus, dieses Mal Anfeuerungsrufe für – irgendwas. Irgend so eine neue, wundervolle Haussache, denkt Draco bitter, und läuft ganz plötzlich Potter und seinem Hofstaat über den Weg, die gemütlich auf einem flachen Grünstreifen sitzen.

„Malfoy", sagt Potter und kommt wachsam auf die Füße hoch. Draco fragt sich, ob er wohl was getrunken hat, und denkt dann: Doch nicht der _Goldjunge_ – Sünden werden getrennt geliefert. „Kommst du, um mir zu gratulieren?"

Nicht in deinem –- „Ja", antwortete Draco. „Warum kommst du nicht hier rüber, und ich gratuliere dir anständig?"

„Vorsicht", warnt Weasley, und Granger berührt seinen Arm.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", beruhigt sie ihn, „er hat nichts Böses vor. Ich habe ihn mit einem Kobolddetektor verwanzt, gleich als Harry von den Chaotischen Bergseen zurückkam. Er hat seitdem nicht einen boshaften Gedanken gehabt."

Ron schaut sie mit solcher Ehrfurcht an, dass Draco ernsthaft kotzen will. Potter zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„In diesem Fall", meint Potter, „sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ich nicht --"

„Find erst heraus, was er will", erwidert Ron, der jetzt einen Moment lang seine anbetungsvolle Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Freundin abwendet – oder vielleicht versucht er bloß, sie mit seinem Abscheu für alles Slytherinnige zu beeindrucken. „Boshaft oder nicht, man kann ihm trotzdem nicht trauen."

Oh, großartig, sie _ist_ beeindruckt. Draco verzieht das Gesicht. „Warum fragst _du_ mich nicht, du aufgeblasener kleiner Mistkerl?"

Rons Augen weiten sich, und er schluckt sichtbar. „Okay", krächzt er. „Was willst du von Harry?"

„Ein Wort." _So_ leicht wird er nicht kooperieren.

Grangers Augen leuchten auf. „Worüber?", fragt sie. In ihrer Stimme klingt eine Menge unterdrückter Schadenfreude. 

Den Randfiguren ist hiermit genug seiner Zeit gewährt worden, entscheidet Draco. Er verschränkt die Arme. „Das geht dich nicht das Geringste an", verkündet er steif und sieht Potter in die Augen. Zeit für die volle Packung, auch wenn es nichts als die Wahrheit ist. „Du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich bereit bin, das zu diskutieren. Kommst du mit oder nicht?"

„Ich denke, du solltest mitgehen", meint Granger, quietscht dann auf und schaut Weasley anklagend an. „Was? Das tue ich!"

Potter neigt den Kopf. „Okay", sagt er. „Dann lass mal hören, was du zu sagen hast."

_Du musst mal meine Schlange untersuchen._ Nichts in der Welt würde Draco hier und jetzt diese Worte laut aussprechen lassen. „Komm -– einfach mit, okay?" Er zuckt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Heckenende, wo ein paar Schritte weiter sein Besen versteckt ist. 

„Wie dynamisch", grinst Granger und schubst Potters Hüfte an.

Niemand hat Draco jemals so berührt. Und was bildet die sich eigentlich ein, ihm Anti-Bosheitskobold anzukleben? Kein Wunder, dass er sich in letzter Zeit so komisch gefühlt hat, seltsam leer, als ob ihm die ganze Schadenfreude, die er zu seinem Volljährigwerden hätte verspüren sollen, gestohlen worden sei. 

Bosheitsdetektor, nicht –deflektor, sagt eine kleine Stimme, die er geflissentlich ignoriert. 

Er erreicht die Hecke und hält sekundenlang inne, dann tritt er dahinter in den Schatten. Es ist düster, Blätter unter seinen Füßen und über seinem Kopf, und das Licht der Feuer ist Merlin sei Dank abgedunkelt. Er hört ein Rascheln, und dann steht Potter hinter ihm. Auf seiner Tunika befinden sich noch immer schwach glühende Streifen, die schön und exotisch aussehen. Er bürstet sie wenig effektiv mit einer Hand ab. 

„Malfoy?", sagt er.

Du musst mal meine Schlange untersuchen. Draco blickt sich prüfend nach Lauschern um. Potter lächelt schief.

„Ist schon okay, hat keiner gesehen. Und Hermione wird nicht zulassen, dass uns jemand folgt. Worüber wolltest du sprechen?"

Draco schluckt und überlegt es sich noch einmal. Er braucht das hier doch bestimmt nicht zu tun. Er hätte ein anderes Buch finden können; er hätte Snape fragen können, oder vielleicht hätte es sogar dieser Idiot Hagrid gewusst. Er hätte nicht herkommen müssen, ausgerechnet zu _Potter_. Tatsache ist, es war nur ein Ausrutscher, ein Nachlassen seiner Entschlusskraft, die er nicht hätte erlauben dürfen. Es ist nichts dabei, vage Fantasien zu entwickeln, wie er Potter nach einer Quidditch-Niederlage auf den kühlen, grünen Rasen niederdrückt, aber das er ihn hier jetzt wirklich aufgesucht hat, sollte ihm zu denken geben. 

„Oh, jetzt komm schon", meint Potter und rollt mit den Augen. „Du sagtest, ich sei der Einzige, der es kann", zitiert er falsch. „Wieso das?"

Weil, denkt Draco, ich keine weitere Chance kriegen könnte.

Es gefällt ihm nicht, wenn sich die Landkarte seiner Pläne so unerlaubt verändert, und er hat nicht erwartet, dass Potter ein Festpunkt auf seiner Karte sein könnte, den er nur ungern aus den Augen verliert.

Seit er zugestimmt hat, die Position anzunehmen, die Lucius ihm im Ministerium besorgt hat, hat er begreifen müssen, dass die Zukunft, von der er geträumt hat, und die Zukunft, die ihm bevorsteht, keinerlei Ähnlichkeit miteinander aufweisen. Er ist damit einverstanden – wirklich, das ist er. Aber manchmal muss er doch kurz innehalten, und diese kleinen, mentalen Anpassungen vornehmen, die sein kürzlich verändertes Schicksal von ihm verlangen. Ganz klar, er muss sich an die Idee gewöhnen, dass er bald nicht mit Potter in der Schule ist, dass er ihn niemals auf das Gras niederdrücken wird und mit ihm tun, was er wirklich will. 

„Malfoy", sagt Potter gerade. „Wolltest du mit mir reden, oder nicht?"

„Du bist die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die mit Schlangen reden kann", gibt Draco schließlich zu.

Potters Lächeln friert ein. „Es geht um Granatapfel?"

Das, ertönt Lucius' Stimme, ist, was man in der Kommunikationslehre Den Vorteil nennt. „Ja", antwortet Draco, und kämpft den Autopilot nieder, der am liebsten _'um was soll's denn sonst wohl gehen?'_ höhnen würde.

Wieder hört man Jubeln von der anderen Seite der Hecke, und eine zweite Salve Feuerwerk tönt den Himmel wie heiße Kohlen. Potter hat seine Arme verschränkt und sieht zunehmend verärgert aus.

„Sie ist krank", erklärt Draco und weigert sich starrköpfig, die Dunkelheit, die sich wie ein düsterer Schimmer auf Potters Wangen legt, zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Du musst für mich mit ihr reden."

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest, wie du dich um sie kümmern musst." Potter verzieht das Gesicht, und seine Stimme klingt kalt und messerscharf. „Oder ist jemand deines Kalibers einfach zu stolz, das Wohlergehen anderer mal vor seine eigenen Gelüste zu stellen?"

Nichts Neues. „Ich glaube, sie könnte verhext worden sein. Ich werd's in Ordnung bringen, sobald ich weiß, wie", knirscht Draco durch die Zähne. Potter betrachtet ihn mit kurzem Blick von Kopf bis Fuß, erstarrt dann, und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

„Diesen Ring da abnehmen könnte ein Anfang sein", sagt er und deutet mit kurzem Nicken auf Dracos Hand. Draco schluckt und faltet die Finger über seines Vaters Ring. Der Ring? Scheiße. Woher zur Hölle wusste Potter --

„Dieser? Woher--"

„Ich bin gerade erst zurück von – na ja, irgendwo ziemlich weit weg von Hogwarts, soviel kann ich dir verraten, und ich erkenne Einfluss-Ringe, wenn ich sie sehe." Er sieht wieder erschöpft aus, und das Glühpulver lässt das Weiße in seinen Augen aufleuchten. „Was wolltest du tun, sie ertränken? Das ist furchtbar, sogar für deine Verhältnisse." Er dreht sich um und stolziert durch die Hecke zurück.

Draco rennt hinter ihm her und zieht im Laufen den Ring ab. Das macht keinen Sinn, denkt er wild, weil Lucius ihm sicherlich gesagt hätte, wenn es Granatapfel schaden könnte –- und überhaupt, was zur Hölle soll er wohl mit einem so exquisiten Ring, wenn er ihn nicht zeigen kann, um den Neid zu wecken, der dieser garantiert? Und –- _was für ein Einfluss_?

„Warte", bringt er gerade noch zustande, und Potter hält an, starrt böse zu ihm zurück, während er sich in helle Licht zurückblinzelt. „Was tut der Ring denn?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum dich das was kümmert", blafft Potter.

Zorn windet sich wie kleine Fangarme um Dracos sinkenden Magen. „Du hast doch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was mich was kümmern könnte", fängt er an, und dann passen sich auf einmal seine Augen an das Licht an, und sein Magen hüpft. Zu ihrer Linken runzelt Granger eindeutig unbeeindruckt ihre Stirn. Zur Rechten hat Lee Jordan einen Arm um Pansy gelegt, und sie lacht, während sie etwas von seinen Fingern leckt. 

Draco starrt hin, und Potter folgt seinem Blick. „Oh je", kommentiert Potter mit honigsüßem Gift in der Stimme. „Sieht aus, als hättest du einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir, mit deiner betrügenden Freundin, elenden Schlange und dunklen magischen Artefakten an deinen Händen."

_Scheiße_, denkt Draco. Das ist eine verdammte _Schande_, aber er hatte in seinen kindischen Träumen immer den Verdacht, dass Potter für seine Situation Mitleid empfinden würde. Wer sollte es wohl besser verstehen können, wenn einem höhere Mächte das Leben diktierten, als der Junge Der Lebt? Draco hatte gedacht, dass sie eine Art vagen Mitgefühls über die harte Hand des Schicksals teilten, ein gelegentliches Halblächeln über die bösen Scharaden, die das Leben spielt. Stellt sich raus, dass Potter ihn wirklich hasst, und dass Potter sein eigenes Leben wirklich mag. 

Draco stürmt wieder hinter die Hecke, um seinen Besen zu suchen. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Sobald er abgestiegen ist, eilt er zum Schreibtisch. Er denkt, zumindest eines wird nun besser sein, wo er den Ring abgenommen hat -- aber Granatapfel geht es sogar _noch schlechter_. Ihre Augen sind nass und öffnen sich kaum noch zur Hälfte, und ihr Kopf schwingt wie betrunken hin und her, als Draco einen zitternden Finger in die Schachtel hält. 

Draco fühlt einen Schwall Hasses für das Ding und piekst sie mit dem Finger. Sie zuckt und windet sich gequält, und aus ihren Augen tränt noch ein bisschen mehr zähe gelbe Flüssigkeit ihre Schuppen herunter. Abstoßend.

Er wühlt in seinem Schrank nach dem AdlerPost-Korb, in dem das Geschenk angekommen ist, und klemmt den Ring wieder sicher in sein Fach zurück. 

_Wenn du den Zauberspruch auf diesem Ring entziffern kannst, stellt er meinen Beitrag zur deinem Übergang ins Erwachsenwerden dar. _

Dank dir, Vater. Was für ein großartiges, großzügiges Geschenk.

_Du weißt, was du damit zu tun hast._

Trage ihn mit Stolz, dachte er, aber das war's offensichtlich nicht. Gebrauche ihn irgendwie, also -- aber wofür? Potter sagt, davon geht es Granatapfel schlechter, aber ihn abgenommen zu haben, scheint die Situation noch exponentiell verschlechtert zu haben. Dass Potter lügt, bezweifelt er – Sankt Potter hätte nie seinen Hass auf Draco an einer unschuldigen Schlange ausgelassen – aber warum sollte ihm Lucius dann ein Geschenk machen, dass ein anderes Geschenk wertlos werden lässt? Lucius ist kein Verschwender, wie weit man seine Vorstellungskraft auch reckt und streckt.

Potter nannte ihn ein dunkles magisches Artefakt; Draco fragt sich, ob er wohl irgendwie den Ring Potter selbst aufzwingen soll. Hitze überschlägt sich in Dracos Magen, und er muss die Fantasien, die dieser Gedanken in ihm weckt, niederzwingen: Potters Finger, Dracos Frust, Potters schließliches Nachgeben. Alberne Fantasien eines naiven Kindes, sagt Draco sich scharf. Er wird nicht mehr in ihnen schwelgen.

Nein. Der Ring ist eindeutig nicht für Potter. Zum einen weiß er, was es ist, zum anderen würde Lucius nie eine solche Aufgabe mit so wenigen Instruktionen in seine Hand legen. Der Ring ist nicht Teil des Krieges, oder zumindest kein wichtiger Teil.

Er spürt schwache Dankbarkeit, dass er Potter oder den anderen Studenten noch keinen Schaden zufügen muss. An diese Idee hat er sich noch nicht voll gewöhnt, auch wenn sie zu verabscheuen schon mal ein passender Anfang ist.

Die Schlange gibt ein Geräusch wie ein rasselndes Niesen von sich, und Dracos Magen schmerzt krampfhaft. Bei Merlins Feuer, _Granatapfel_. Bitte. Hör auf damit. Bitte, komm da wieder raus, werd wieder gesund --

Er erinnert sich, wie Granger von seiner mörderischen Körperwärme gesprochen hat, und wie ihr der Schlangenbeschwörer widersprochen hat, gesagt hat, Draco behandle seine Schlange gerade richtig. Er versucht herauszufinden, was sich seitdem verändert hat, schnappt sich die Schachtel, starrt auf die armselige Ausrede von einer Schlange nieder, die trübselig und steif und betäubt daliegt.

„Du siehst aus, als taugst du nicht einmal mehr als Ingredienz", flüstert Draco – voller Schrecken, dass sich seine Kehle so fest zuzieht, voller Angst vor diesem schwachen, heißen Brennen in seinen Augen.

Granatapfel schaut ihn schwindlig an.

Draco beschließt, quälend langsam, sich nicht zu blamieren, indem er tatsächlich eine Träne vergießt. Er ist ein Malfoy, und er wird nicht diesen hirnlosen Gefühlen nachgeben wegen einer Situation, die momentan einfach nicht zu seinen Gunsten steht. Es ist vielmehr angemessen, Korrektivmaßnahmen zu ergreifen, und wenn diese Maßnahmen ihren Preis haben, ist ein Malfoy immer bereit und in der Lage, diesen zu bezahlen – oder zumindest bei der Bezahlung gemein zu betrügen.

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*


	3. Mit Leidenschaft

**Quelle: **http : // www. yearningvoid. net/ calico/ lustre.html**  
Von:** Julad und Calico  
**Datum:**  02/2003  
**Übersetzung:** MilenaLupin 03/2004   
**Inhalt:** Draco wird volljährig und bekommt ein Geschenk mit Hintergedanken. Lucius sendet einen Bindungsring, Harry spricht mit Schlangen und Draco hat Charakterschwächen. H/D (nix für kleine Kinder, sanfte Seelchen und Homophobe)  
**Rating:** R   
**Genre:** 5. Klasse AU; Drama/Romance  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Spoilers:** Feuerkelch (nicht OdP-kompatibel, nehmt's einfach hin, okay? S'ist's wert.)

_Hinweis der Übersetzerin:  
__Nicht meins. Harry, Draco und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Granatapfel, Handlung und Idee dieser fanfic gehören Julad und Calico. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorenduos, meinen Gehirnschmalz hier zu verschmieren. Und mein ewiger Dank wird meiner Beta Alina nachschleichen... _

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*  
  


**Schimmer****  
von Calico und Julad******

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

„Bring das Potter", sagt Draco, dem die Worte in der Kehle kratzen, trocken und voller Verachtung.

Seine Eule schießt davon, schwebt außer Sicht, sobald sie vom Fensterbrett abhebt. Draco räuspert sich und reckt die Schultern gerade, atmet ein paar Mal tief ein. Er schiebt seinen Stolz zugunsten einer höheren Siegeschance beiseite, und so was ist absolut akzeptabel. Da Potter die Antworten alle zu kennen scheint, wird Draco sich um die Konsequenzen, ihn anzubetteln, später kümmern – wenn es Granatapfel erst mal besser geht.

Er muss um Mitternacht oben im Nordturm sein, dem dritten hinter dem oft schon besetzten Astronomieturm. Er hat eine halbe Stunde Zeit.

Das heißt, falls Potter überhaupt auftaucht, versteht sich.

Dann gibt's da noch das klitzekleine Problem mit der nächtlichen Ausgangssperre – insofern, dass er nicht gerne über die Schule fliegen will, während die Lehrer auf Patrouille umherstreifen. Fliegen signalisiert Absicht. Zu Fuß erwischt zu werden – auf der Suche nach Snape, natürlich in der Hoffnung, dass ihm sein lieber Lehrer helfen könnte, die Schlange zu verstehen – das ist viel eher verzeihlich.

Er zieht seinen dunkelsten Umhang eng um sich, den mit der blass-silbernen Stickerei und den königsgrauen Umschlägen, reckt seine Schultern und steckt sich die Schachtel mit der Schlange unter einen Arm.

„_Finite Incantatem_", flüstert er und tippt mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen die Tür. Die Energie fließt jetzt stärker, wo der Schutzschild fort ist.

Pucey lümmelt sich am Feuer herum, von seinen Speichelleckern umgeben. Draco wirft seinen Umhang zurück und stürmt auf ihn zu. In Puceys Armbeuge schaut Pansy mit großäugigem Interesse zu. 

„Ich schätze, du findest das komisch", spuckt Draco, während er giftig auf Pucey hinunterstarrt, und deutet mit dem Zauberstab auf die Schachtel. „Eine Baby-_Corculus Anguisa_ zu verfluchen? Du verdammter Idiot."

Pucey öffnet seinen Mund. „Ich -- was?", stottert er und setzt zum Aufstehen an. Draco reißt den Deckel von der Schachtel und schiebt sie heftig unter Puceys Nase. Pucey fällt wieder auf das Sofa zurück. Pansy rutscht panisch weg von ihm. Erschrecken verzieht ihr Gesicht - zu hässlich, als dass es gespielt sein könnte. Am Ende landet sie auf Boles Schoß, dem Slytherin-Treiber, der einmal einen Klatscher direkt in Weasleys Suppe geschlagen hat. 

„Seht euch an, wie euer kostbares Maskottchen jetzt aussieht", höhnt Draco in Richtung der Menge. Er versucht zu ignorieren, dass Pansy gerade ihr Gesicht in Boles Nackenbeuge vergräbt. Granatapfel windet sich steif und hängt schief zu einer Seite hinüber. Er umfängt sie sanft und wendet sich wieder Pucey zu. „Ich nehm's zurück. Wenn das die Art ist, wie du sie behandelst, sie als Mittel zu deiner kleinlichen Rache an mir benutzt, dann werd ich für nichts in der Welt meine Schlange für dein Team stehen lassen."

„Wenn sie so aussieht, wollen wir sie eh nicht", murmelt Pucey, aber seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und zeigen Nervosität, und seine Speichellecker sehen unwohl aus. Selbst Slytherins haben ein wenig Ehre – das heißt, sie wissen was hinreißend verderbt ist, und was einfach nur armselig. 

„Ich werde mit ihr zu Snape gehen", verkündet Draco und setzt den Deckel sanft wieder auf die Schachtel. „Ihr solltet bloß hoffen, dass ich besser darin bin, euch zu decken, als er darin rauszufinden, wer das getan hat."

Pucey versucht nicht, irgendwas zu leugnen, weil das keinen Zweck hätte. Draco fühlt sich ein bisschen besser. Einen Lumpen unschuldig zu beschuldigen macht immer Spaß, vor allem nachdem man selbst angegriffen wurde. Er wird Pucey morgen auch den verhexten Besen anhängen, wenn Pucey es nicht sogar schafft, sich selbst reinzureißen. 

Draco schwingt seinen Umhang wieder sicherer um seinen Körper und stolziert hinaus, zufrieden, dass die Menge zumindest wieder auf seiner Seite ist.

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Das Turmzimmer ist geräumig und kalt. Stühle gibt es nicht. Jede Menge zackiger, schattiger Verstecke, aber Draco ist jetzt gerade nicht danach, sich finster in die Schatten zu lehnen. Ihm ist mehr danach, sich in einen Sessel neben einem Kamin einzurollen – nur dass so was nur möglich wäre, wenn seine Welt vollkommen in Ordnung wäre. Schauer laufen kreuz und quer über seine Haut, während er wie betäubt durch die Schießscharten auf die warmen, winkenden Ausmaße des unter ihm liegenden Hogwarts schaut, das wie ein illusorischer Hafen von innen her leuchtet. Der Wind fegt um die Brüstung und zerrt mit Nachdruck an seiner Robe wie die knorrige Hand des Schicksals.

Wirklich ein blöder Platz für eine Verabredung.

Er grummelt leise vor sich hin, als er sich auf dem Fußboden niederlässt und gegen das kalte Gemäuer lehnt, weil das hier neben seiner dunkelsten auch noch seine zweitbeste Robe ist, und mit Sicherheit mehr wert als ein Polsterstoff. Hier unten ist es zwar windgeschützter, aber die Kälte fühlt sich noch durchdringender an. Er sollte sich über Pucey keine Sorgen machen, aber er tut es doch: Ihre langsam schwelende Rivalität ist in offene Feindseligkeit entflammt, und auch wenn Pucey ein gewöhnlicher Rüpel ist, der bei einem hausinternen Krieg mit Pauken und Trompeten niedergehen würde, ist er doch verrückt genug, Draco mit sich zu reißen.

Er weigert sich, an Pansy auch nur zu _denken_.

Langsam tauchen ganze Flügel von Hogwarts in Dunkelheit, und die Sterne scheinen jetzt heller, stechender. Er schaut gerade lang genug nach Granatapfel, um festzustellen, dass sie genau so schlimm aussieht wie vorher, und dass die schimmernde Spitze ihres Mauls jetzt stumpf und trüb geworden ist. Sie ist über die Temperatur wahrscheinlich auch nicht glücklich, denkt er und wünscht sich, dass Potter sich ein bisschen beeilt. 

Er starrt zu den Sternen hinauf, dann zuckt er zusammen – Schatten springen unübersehbar und unheimlich hervor; gewundene Klingen, eine Faust mit anklagend auf ihn gerichtetem Zeigefinger, ein Profil, das durch etwas Grässliches wie von einem Schleier in der Mitte zerteilt wird. Er schließt die Augen, spürt, wie die Welt um ihn herum wirbelt, und öffnet sie wieder, entschlossen, nur auf die Steinfliesen zwischen seinen bleischweren Absätzen zu starren.

Einen Moment später überkommt ihn die plötzliche Idee, dass es wärmer sein könnte, sich Granatapfel um das Handgelenk zu winden, und er versucht es; sie hängt nur herunter wie ein dickes Seil. Er legt sie in die Schachtel zurück, und wo sie liegt, sieht man ihren weißen Bauch zusammengekrümmt schimmern. Kein noch so bemühtes Herumfummeln bringt ihren formlos verdrehten Körper wieder in die richtige Position. 

Granatapfel gibt wieder eines dieser furchtbar rasselnden Geräusche von sich, das wie eine Mischung aus Ungeduld und Verzweiflung klingt. Draco zwingt das Verlangen nieder, seine Faust in die Box zu schmettern und diesem ganzen verdammten Scheiß ein Ende zu bereiten. Er sitzt mit hochgezogenen Knien da, vergräbt seinen Kopf in seine zu kalten Hände und presst die Augen fest zu.

„Du okay?", ertönt Potters Stimme körperlos in der Dunkelheit.

Ganz prima, sagt er beinahe, aber dazu kann er sich wirklich nicht mehr aufraffen. Es ist fast eine Schande, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hat, Potter ihn das fragen zu hören, wie sehr er schon aufgegeben hat. Er hebt den Kopf, versucht, sich einen würdevollen Grund für seine depressive Körperhaltung einfallen zu lassen, gibt dann auf. „Sie ist in der Schachtel", sagt er. „Sie ist krank. Finde raus, was nicht stimmt."

Potter leckt sich die Lippen. Er hat immer noch seine Quidditchuniform an. Sein Mantel hängt gefaltet über einen Arm. Das Lumos-Pulver scheint wohl inzwischen neutralisiert oder abgeschrubbt worden zu sein – Draco muss hinschielen, um sein Gesicht erkennen zu können. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", stellt Potter fest.

„Mir wird's wieder gut gehen, wenn ich erst weiß, dass Granatapfel okay ist", blafft ihn Draco an, und stellt mit Widerwillen fest, dass das stimmt. Seine persönliche Zufriedenheit hängt tatsächlich von einem ursprünglich mal hübschen Haustier ab. 

„Wow", meint Potter und setzt sich neben ihn, exakt eine Schlangenschachtelbreite entfernt. Er knüllt seinen Mantel zusammen und legt ihn neben die Schachtel, hebt dann den Deckel mit seinen zerschrammten weißen Händen und runzelt die Stirn, als Granatapfel nicht reagiert. „Du musst wirklich deprimiert sein", verkündet er gerade heraus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist."

Draco krümmt sich innerlich. Er ist nicht hier, um über sich zu sprechen. „Aber was ist mit ihr los?"

Potter schaut ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Sie ist eine _Corculus Anguisa_, Malfoy. Ich muss gar nicht erst mit ihr reden – du fühlst dich beschissen, und das ist das Ergebnis."

„Wie bitte?"

Potters Stirnfalten vertiefen sich, dann lösen sie sich in Erstaunen auf. „Du weißt gar nichts über sie, oder?", sagt er, und Draco verzieht missmutig das Gesicht, weil sich das jetzt anfühlt, wie was man in der Kommunikationslehre den _Nach_teil nennt, und weil Potter allen Ernstes die Unverschämtheit besitzt, ihm ins Gesicht zu lachen. 

Eigentlich ist es mehr ein ungläubiges Glucksen, aber trotzdem ein Auslöser; die Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab bohrt sich in Potters Kiefer und Potters Augen blitzen auf. „Was gibt es da zu wissen?", fragt Draco mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Nimm dieses dreckige Stück Bambusrohr von mir weg", erwidert Potter durch die Zähne gepresst, „und ich verrat's dir vielleicht."

Gütiger Merlin. „Das solltest du besser." Draco steckt seinen Zauberstab weg. Er zittert ein bisschen, versucht aber, seine Stimme hart klingen zu lassen. „Also?"

„Die Schlange ist empathisch", erklärt Potter eisig. „Sie spiegelt wieder, was sich so in der Klärgrube deines Gehirns abspielt, und lebt oder stirbt entsprechend. Traditionell", fügt er böse starrend hinzu, „wählen sie einen Eigentümer, wenn sie eine edle, bindungswürdige Seele erkennen. Du kannst dir meine Überraschung vorstellen, als ich gemerkt habe, dass sie sich _dich_ ausgesucht hat." 

Wie betäubt erinnert sich Draco an die Ehrfurcht in Potters Stimme, als er in Snapes Stunde: „_Sie hat dich erwählt_" seufzte. Natürlich. Das ist ihm plötzlich soviel klarer im Rückblick, und ihm läuft ein Schauder über den Rücken. „Sie liest meine Gefühle", sagt er, noch nicht ganz in der Lage zu durchblicken, was dieses Geschenk nun bedeutet. 

Potters böser Blick schwindet. „Bist du nicht glücklich, etwas zu besitzen, das ganz nach deinem Gutdünken leben oder sterben wird?", fragt er, aber darin liegt kaum Bosheit. Er klingt ehrlich neugierig, und das ist schlimm genug. 

Draco wird schlecht. Wenn Potter das Ernst meint, ist sein eigener mentaler Zustand nicht nur kaputt genug, um das einzige Wesen ernsthaft zu gefährden, das dumm genug war, eine Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen, sondern kann auch noch mühelos von jedem beliebigen Zuschauer wahrgenommen werden. Er flucht lauthals, die Schlange zuckt zusammen und Potter schaut von einem zur anderen. 

Draco schluckt, dreht sich abrupt von ihnen beiden ab. „Ich will nicht, dass sie jedem zeigt, wie ich mich fühle."

„Es geht nicht darum, was du willst", meint Potter. In seiner Stimme hört man ein Achselzucken. „Sie will es. Sie – hat etwas gesehen, das ihr gefällt, und sie hat dich erwählt."

„Sie hat mich erwählt", wiederholt Draco tonlos. „Um sie umzubringen?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortet Potter, aber seine Stimme ist zu sanft, um passend schroff zu klingen. „Es sollen sich schon Leute dafür entschieden haben, dass etwas es wert ist, dafür ein Risiko einzugehen, weißt du."

„Sag ihr, sie soll jemanden anderen wählen", platzt Draco heraus, der plötzlich zu einem Entschluss kommt. Sie wird Potter wählen – jeder Narr könnte das vorhersagen – aber Potter wird wahrscheinlich den Anstand haben, den Mund zu halten, und Draco kann einfach sagen, das Ding habe ihn gelangweilt, und er habe sie nach Haus geschickt. 

Potter spricht ein wenig Parsel, und Dracos Nackenhaare sträuben sich. „So funktioniert das nicht", erklärt Potter schließlich auf Englisch. „Und es scheint sie zu verletzen, dass du so was auch nur in Betracht ziehst."

„Es wird sie verdammt mehr verletzen, wenn ich's nicht tue", knurrt Draco, dessen Verzweiflung seinen Stolz anstachelt. Er spürt etwas über sein Handgelenk fegen, und stellt mit leichter Verwirrung fest, dass es Potters Finger sind. 

„Jetzt gerade ist die Bindung mit dir das Einzige, was sie noch am Leben hält. Schneid sie nicht ab. Du musst dir, äh, glückliche Gedanken machen."

Langsam hebt Draco den Blick, um Potter anzustarren. Sich glückliche Gedanken machen über ein Geschenk seines Vaters, das sein Innerstes nach außen kehrt, damit er ihm beim Sterben zusehen kann. 

Potter reibt verlegen über seinen Arm. „Ähm, weißt du, du musst dir da keine Gedanken drüber machen. Pansy meint das mit Jordan nicht ernst. Jeder weiß, dass sie hinter der Malfoy-Erbschaft her ist."

Draco verschränkt die Arme rasch. „_Pansy?_ Diese durchtriebene Nutte?" Nur weil er sie heiraten muss, heißt das doch nicht, dass ihn das was _kümmert_. Hat's auch nie.

„Du wolltest, dass ich sie in Ordnung bringe", stellt Potter grimmig fest. „Ich versuch's gerade."

„Glückliche Gedanken", meint Draco staubtrocken. Er sitzt auf dem Fußboden eines eiskalten Turmzimmers, und Potter will, dass er fröhlich vor sich hin pfeift und tanzt? „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Wie wär's mit dem letzten Mal, als du mich vom Besen geworfen hast?", blafft Potter. Draco gibt zurück: „Schon zu lange her, um noch angemessen genossen zu werden."

Potter stiert ihn böse an, ruft sich dann aber scheinbar selbst zur Ordnung. „Sieh mal", meint er freundlich. „Bitte. Für Granatapfel." Draco wünscht sich, er hätte dem blöden Ding nie einen Namen gegeben, und Potter zuckt zusammen. „Nicht", sagt er und atmet langsam aus. „Ich glaube, Gehässigkeit macht es noch schlimmer."

Die Schlange spricht mit Potter, begreift Draco mit schrecklicher Sicherheit. Die Schlange sagt ihm, was in _seinem_ Kopf vor sich geht -- nur ganz grob vielleicht, aber das ist schlimm genug. „Warum würde mein Vater mir eine empathische Schlange schicken?", fragt er heftig. Potters Gesicht wird ausdruckslos. „Das ist so eine _öffentliche_ Blamage."

„Sie ist immer noch eine sehr wertvolle Kreatur", meint Potter. Draco hat das eklige Gefühl, dass er immer noch nicht ganz im Bilde ist. Er beobachtet Potter misstrauisch. „Die wertvollste Schlange, die in Hogwarts überleben kann, könnte ich mir denken."

Aber nur wenn ich..." _keine Bindung zu ihr aufbaue. Wenn sie feststellt, dass ich ihren Bedürfnissen nicht genüge._

Er stellt sich vor, wie Lucius das Geschenk bei der nachmittäglichen Teestunde diskutiert und die Bedenken seiner Verbündeten abwinkt. „_Oh, macht euch keine unnötigen Sorgen – Draco ist wohl kaum der Typ, der die Bindungsinstinkte der Kreatur wachruft."_

Sicher, denkt Draco. Es ist ein sicheres Geschenk für jemanden so Abscheulichen und Oberflächlichen. Er beißt sich hart in die Wangeninnenseiten. „Nun", bringt er zu Stande. „Er scheint mich unterschätzt zu haben." Das tröstet ihn wenig.

„Ja nun, oder... vielleicht sollst du deine Gefühle kontrollieren", überlegt Potter zögernd. „Wenn du ein Todesser werden sollst, dann --"

Potter schaut beiseite und Draco muss schlucken. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer ist; der Gedanke, dass sich Lucius auf seinen Mangel an innerem Edelmut verlassen hat, der den Werterhalt seines Geschenks garantiert hätte, oder der Verdacht, dass die ganze Erfahrung nur eine Lektion sein sollte.

_Danke, Vater, dass du mir die Schwäche vor Augen führst, die einem seine Gefühle einbringen_. Die Schlange gibt ein leises, krankes Geräusch von sich, ein gebrochenes Zischeln. Draco starrt sie an und sieht den Mangel an Leuchtkraft in ihren Augen. 

„Scheiße", sagt Draco gebrochen.

Potter schüttelt den Kopf und ändert seine Haltung. Er sitzt jetzt im Schneidersitz Draco gegenüber, Hände auf die Knie gelegt. „Komm schon", lockt er. Scheinbar wird er langsam warm in seinem Plan, so wie er sich vorlehnt. „Versuch's einfach mal. Erinnere dich an das letzte gute -- na, was auch immer."

Draco denkt über die Höhepunkte dieser Woche nach, und die sich alle jämmerlich schlangenbezogen. Davon abgesehen – na ja, die Vorfreude auf seinen Quidditchsieg rangiert schrecklich nah an der Spitze. Ein ganzer Morgen, an dem er mit seiner zukünftigen Frau zurecht kam, das war ein Highlight. 

„Draco, mach schon", drängt ihn Potter. „Du versuchst es ja nicht mal."

Mit einem nervösen Schlucken betrachtet Draco Granatapfel und stürzt sich tiefer in seine Erinnerungen. Ein besseres Ergebnis als Granger in Zaubertränken zu bekommen – wenn auch längerfristig eher unerheblich – hat bewiesen, dass sie nicht das Alpha und Omega akademischer Erfolge war. Als Flitwick in gefragt hat, ob er einen UTZ in Zaubersprüchen machen wolle, und ihm angeboten hat, ihm über die Sommerferien ein paar Bücher zu leihen. Als Snape ihn im letzten Frühjahr beiseite genommen hat und ihm leise und vertraulich sagte: „Wenn Sie ein Studierzimmer über die Feiertage haben möchten statt nach Hause zu fahren, kann ich das für Sie arrangieren." 

-- letztes _Frühjahr_?

Potter starrt ihn mit einem Übermaß tiefer, dunkler Sanftheit in den Augen an. Draco will losschreien. Kann nicht eine einzige anständige Erinnerung wachrufen, und Potter _weiß das_?

Es hat keinen Zweck, an Schuldinge zu denken, weil er nach seinen ZAGs nicht in Hogwarts bleiben kann. Er versucht, an Quidditch zu denken, vorletztes Schulhalbjahr, als er den Schnatz Potter zwischen den Fingern weggeschnappt hat, und es ist ihm noch peinlich, dass diese Erinnerung in seinem Gehirn fast so etwas wie ein Schatz ist, etwas Kostbares für ihn. 

Die Schlange zuckt. Ihre Augen sind kaum noch offen. Draco verschluckt sich fast, als er das bemerkt – hier und jetzt ist einer der schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens. Es rangiert gleich neben dem, als Lucius seine Fingerspitzen in einem sehr erkennbaren Muster über das erschauernde Fleisch seines Armes gezogen hat; schlimmer als damals in seinem zweiten Schuljahr, als Dumbledore ihn beiseite genommen hat, um ihn zu warnen, dass, wenn er sich nicht ranhalten würde, ihn keine Summe Schweigegeldes mehr vor dem Sitzenbleiben retten könnte.

Und als Sahnehäubchen, denkt Draco, bei dem Frustration und Selbstmitleid im Tandem zu Boden seiner Magengrube sinken, muss Harry Verfickter Potter auch noch Kronzeuge dieser gnadenlosen Erfahrung sein. Draco starrt unglücklich drein, starrt auf die Schlange, die gerade wieder zuckt. Er kann die Knötchen ihrer Wirbelsäule erkennen, will sie in die Hand nehmen, bringt es nicht über sich, sie zu berühren, kann es nicht einmal ertragen, ihr länger zuzusehen.

„Du bist zu kaputt", stellt Potter niedergeschlagen fest und lässt die Schultern sinken. „Sie wird sterben."

„Das hilft unheimlich", giftet Draco. „Verpiss dich doch, wenn das deine ganze Hilfe ist."

Potter wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Was kann ich denn noch tun?"

„Bring es in Ordnung! Das tust du doch wohl _sonst_ immer, nicht wahr?"

„Was, _dich_ in Ordnung bringen? _Na klar_, meine leichteste Übung."

„Du bist _keine Hilfe_."

„_Was erwartest du denn von mir? Was soll ich tun?_"

Draco kratzt sich mit den Fingerspitzen durchs Gesicht und seufzt. Nichts. Es gibt nicht, was man _tun_ könnte. „Ach -- vergiss es einfach", flüstert er. Fühlt sich gut an, einfach aufzugeben. „Ist doch alles sinnlos."

Potter runzelt die Stirn. „Es ist nicht sinnlos."

„Nein, ich ersticke nur gerade das Beste meines Lebens mit meiner eigenen Neurose", meint Draco freundlich, und es fühlt sich überraschend gut an, das echt auszusprechen – ein bisschen weniger giftig, vielleicht.

Potter richtet sich auf. „Das gefiel ihr."

Draco beäugt ihn misstrauisch. So etwas wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer kratzt in seiner Brust. „Was?"

„Du bist..." Potter beobachtet die Schlange konzentriert, eine Hand in halber Höhe zu Draco hinüber gestreckt, die Finger eingerollt. Vertraute Finger. „Mach das noch mal", sagt Potter.

Draco verzieht das Gesicht. „Was, über meine Minderwertigkeit reden?", faucht er. Potter zuckt zusammen, als habe er eine Brennnessel in seinem Salat gefunden. 

„Okay, das ging nach hinten los." Er greift in die Schachtel, reibt seinen Daumen über den Kopf der Schlange und lässt seine Finger sanft ihren Körper entlang gleiten. Eine Art namenlosen, hoffnungslosen Neids rührt sich in Dracos Magen, und Potter sieht scharf hoch. „Aber – das ist neu."

Harrys Hände auf sich spüren zu wollen ist _neu_? Draco lacht harsch. „Nein, ist es nicht."

Harry sieht ihn gleichmütig an und leckt sich dann die Lippen. „Ich war sauer, als du vorhin zu mir aufs Feld gekommen bist", erklärt er vorsichtig. Draco blinzelt. „Ich dachte, du wolltest _mich_ sehen, nicht einfach nur jemanden mit einem bestimmten Talent."

Draco setzt sich gerader hin. „Wovon zur Hölle redest du?", fragt er, versucht aber, unbeeindruckt zu klingen. Potter lächelt ihn plötzlich strahlend an.

„Ich hoffe immer noch", sagt er langsam, „dass du eines Tages--"

Er schaut plötzlich auf die Schlange hinab. Sie hat ihren Kopf gehoben in so etwas wie Hoffnung. Potter grinst und lehnt sich vor. Dracos Augen sind hin- und hergerissen zwischen Potters Gesicht und Granatapfels zurückkehrendem Schimmern.

Draco spürt, wie sich seine Lippen öffnen, spürt den wilden Rausch von etwas, das gar nicht wahr sein _kann_. 

„Dass du eines Tages zu _mir_ kommen wirst", spricht Potter weiter, so sanft wie ein Zauberlicht über dem Wasser, während er die Schlange eifrig weiter beobachtet. Sie sieht _lebendig_ aus.

„Wow", macht Draco. Er hat es geschafft. Ihr geht es _besser_. „Potter", verkündet er großartig, inbrünstig vor Erleichterung, „ich mach dich zum Ehren-Slytherin."

„Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken", gesteht Potter noch immer wie auf Eierschalen, und bringt Dracos Blut bald zum Kochen.

„Wow", sagt Draco wieder mit seltsamen Gefühl der Erlösung. Der Junge Der Lebt hätte ein _Slytherin_ werden sollen. Das wäre mal was für die Bücher.

Potter lacht jetzt beinahe. „Schau sie dir an! Ich kann nicht glauben, wie glücklich dich das gemacht hat."

Draco streckt die Hand aus, mit eingerollten Fingern, und Granatapfel schießt vom Boden hoch, schiebt ihren Kopf durch den Tunnel seiner losen Faust und stupst sich mit der Nase voller Selbstvertrauen und Entschiedenheit einen Weg frei. Sie ist so unglaublich _schön_, denkt Draco hilflos, hebt sein plötzliche Handvoll Schlange und lässt sie von Handgelenk zu Handgelenk fließen. Er liebt die Art, wie der Staub goldene Ränder an den dunklen Kanten ihrer Haut malt.

Er zieht sie an seine Brust, in einem plötzlich aufflammenden Instinkt, sie zu wiegen und zu schützen. Sie windet sich aus seinem Griff und schlingt sich stattdessen um seinen Nacken. Ihre trockene Zunge flackert gegen die Konturen seines Kinns. 

Es kitzelt, und er lacht ein bisschen. Sein Blick trifft auf Potters leuchtende Augen. Sie ist wieder gesund, was so viel bedeutet wie _er_ ist wieder gesund, und Potter läuft als versteckter Slytherin herum und rettet die Welt, und er wollte, dass Draco zu ihm kommt, und --

Potter, der Beinahe-Slytherin. Sagt genau, was Draco hören wollte, um dessen Schlange vor seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit zu retten, sich um sie zu kümmern. 

Potter, der keine Slytherin ist, und wenn ihn der Sprechende Hut dorthin schicken wollte, und er in Gryffindor ist – nun, da gibt es wohl nicht so viele Schlussfolgerungen, die man daraus ziehen könnte. Sein eigener Moment unter dem Hut war tröstlich effizient gewesen, hatte er damals gedacht. _Slytherin_?, hatte der Hut gesagt, und Draco hatte gedacht, _klar doch_.

_Slytherin_?, hatte der Hut zu Potter gesagt, und: _Oh, nein danke, Mr. Hut, Sir, bitte stecken Sie mich lieber nach Gryffindor_.

Scheiße.

Potter schaut alarmiert von ihm zu der Schlange und zurück. Sie welkt wieder, direkt vor seinen Augen.

„Was hast du _getan_?"

„Was denn?", fährt Draco auf.

Potter wedelt mit den Händen herum und in seiner Stimme klingt Panik. „Du hast gerade. Einen Moment eben sah sie gut aus, und dann hast du es wieder herumgedreht, und... _warum_?"

Draco erlaubt sich zu brüllen. Seine Stimme bricht heiser gegen den Nachthimmel. „Du bist es doch, der nur versucht, mich zu beruhigen mit dieser Scheiße über--"

„Ich lüge nicht", unterbricht ihn Potter. Seine Augen leuchten hell und zornig. „Also fang nicht so an."

„Klar doch", schimpft Draco jenseits von Geduld und Beschwichtigung, weil, verdammt noch mal, es sich einfach _gut_ anfühlen wird, so los zu schlagen. „Du liegst nachts wach und hoffst, dass ich zu dir komme."

„Das _tue_ ich", besteht Potter darauf. „Ehrlich, Draco –- Wenn du bloß begreifen würdest, dass es für dich als Todesser keine _Zukunft_ gibt; du musst doch erkennen, wie Voldemort seine Speichellecker behandelt! Du bist an die nur verschwendet, aber für uns wärst du _unschätzbar_!"

Scheiße, denkt Draco, dessen Gedanken in einer Spirale abwärts schießen. Potter, du blöder beschissener _Scheißkerl_.

„Nein, nein, nicht! Nicht wegen der Informationen", brüllt Potter und streckt seine Hände vor, als wolle er ihn schütteln, „denk das _blo_ nicht, okay? Du wärst unschätzbar für uns, weil du klug bist, und weil du Flüche rausdonnerst wie ein wildgewordener Kobold, und weil du keine Angst hast zu tun, was getan werden muss."

Es ist eine kleiner Trost, denkt Draco, dass Potter ihn so _ernsthaft_ auf seiner Seite haben will. Er schaut auf Granatapfel herunter. Es ist ein Trost, denkt er, ist es wirklich. Nur weil die ganze Situation hoffnungslos unmöglich ist, nur weil er gefangen ist wie eine Fliege im Netz seines Vaters, heißt das noch nicht, dass es ihn nicht tröstet.

Granatapfel ist nicht überzeugt. Ihre Haut ist fast grau, und sie keucht langsam, erstickt langsam, aber sicher quälend. 

„Malfoy, verfickt noch mal, _bitte_!", brüllt Potter. „Sie stirbt, bitte, tritt mich einfach oder verfluch mich, oder tu sonst was, das dich glücklich macht."

Fick dich, Potter, _fick_ dich einfach, denkt Draco giftig, und fick Pansy und fick Pucey und fick die verfickten Slytherins und fick Voldemort mit einem verhexten verfickten _Besenstiel_ und – er boxt drauf los – fick Lucius dafür, dass er ihn in diese verfickte Lage gebracht hat.

Seine Faust löst sich mitten in der Luft und fällt herab – schon wieder ein Verrat, und ist das nicht nett, ist das nicht höllisch _passend_: Jetzt fällt ihm auch noch sein eigener Körper in den Rücken, weil er Potters weit aufgerissene kurz-vor-dem-Boxhieb-Augen hinter diesen blöden Brillengläsern wahrgenommen hat, und ihn das den Schlag nicht durchziehen lassen hat, stattdessen seine Faust schmelzen und wie Blei zu Boden sinken lassen hat, bis sie nutzlos auf sein Knie fällt.

Er starrt auf den Boden und versucht, nicht zu zittern.

„Danke", sagt Potter schwach, und der blöde Mistkerl lehnt sich praktisch über ihn, und das ist typisch Gryffindor – ein Slytherin wäre niemals so idiotisch – und Draco reißt den Blick zu ihm hoch und ist von ihnen beiden angewidert.

„Nicht", höhnt er, und dann überlegt er wie geblendet, warum verdammt noch mal eigentlich nicht?, und grabscht mit der anderen Hand in Potters blöde verlotterte Haare und zerrt Potters Mund gegen seinen eigenen. 

Potters Lippen sind babyweich und absolut herzzerreißend reaktionslos. Das alberne Vergnügen, dass Draco nicht anders als erwarten konnte, stellt sich in Wahrheit als Moment echten Horrors heraus. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Schritt über eine Klippe, fühlt sich an wie ein Sturz in einen Abgrund, fühlt sich an wie Sterben auf tausend gemeine, demütigende Weisen. Sorry, meine wunderschöne Schlange, denkt Draco. Kein Glück für dich mehr, nie wieder. Sorry, Draco.

Er hört Granatapfel würgen und spürt wie sich sein eigenen Magen quasi aus Sympathie wringt, und dann breitet sich Harrys Hand über seinem Hinterkopf aus und sein Mund öffnet sich und wird warm wie ein Sonnenaufgang. Draco zuckt zusammen und zieht sich beinahe misstrauisch zurück und spürt doch, wie Harrys Mund seinen zu einem Lächeln drückt. 

„Okay für mich", atmet Harry aus und fegt seine Zunge mit herzzerreißender Sanftheit zwischen Dracos Zähne. Draco versucht ihn hart zu küssen und hört sich dann selbst wimmern, als Harry zurückscheut. 

Harry macht ein Geräusch wie das Klatschen von Leder und küsst Draco mit geschlossenem Mund, zweimal, fest, dann zieht er sich zurück. Draco blinzelt verwirrt. Die Furcht, dass das nur zeigt, dass Harry nicht bereit ist, Es Durchzuziehen, überkommt ihn mit heimtückischer Plötzlichkeit. 

„Und fang nicht schon wieder damit an", murmelt Harry, der noch immer mit einer Hand sanft Dracos Nacken umfasst, während er sich mit der anderen die Brille von der Nase zieht. Oh, denkt Draco blöde. Klar.

Harrys Augen sehen verletzlich aus, wie er so blinzelt, und lächelt, und wieder vorwärts schießt, was Draco seltsam findet, weil seine Augen schließlich ständig nackt sind, und er überhaupt nicht verletzlich ist, und dann winden sich Harrys Finger in seine Haare, und Harry küsst ihn richtig, und Draco schließt die Augen und versucht sich weiszumachen, das sei _real_.

Er lässt seine Hände zu Harrys Taille herabfallen. Harry gibt einen leisen Laut von sich und kommt auf die Knie hoch, bringt seine Hüften gegen Dracos Handflächen, warme Hüften, die Draco halten will, und ausziehen, und _kennen_. Es ist schockierend nett, bemerkt er, während er ein wenig an Harrys Zunge saugt und ihn erschauern spürt, mit hochgewandtem Gesicht auf den Boden gesetzt zu werden, wenn sich Harry zu ihm herunter lehnt, um ihn zu küssen; fühlt sich an, als könne Harry ihn abschirmen, ihn schützen.

Andererseits – na ja, die Sache mit der Hüfte.

Während er nach Luft schnappt, kommt Draco ebenfalls auf die Knie hoch, bringt ihre Gesicht wieder auf gleiche Höhe, zieht Harry an sich heran und hält ihn dort fest; Harry küsst ihn härter und dann tiefer, bewegt sich und drückt sich eng an ihn. Seine Fäuste entspannen sich in Dracos Haaren, gleiten dann herum, bis Harrys Arme lose um Dracos Nacken liegen, und sie sich nur noch küssen, ohne Hektik, zufrieden damit, weiter und genüsslich weiter zu machen.

_Granatapfel_, denkt Draco irgendwo verschwommen, aber er will nicht abbrechen, nicht wenn sich das hier anfühlt wie ein Stück zeitloser Ewigkeit, ein Augenblick der Symmetrie, wo es nur noch Harrys warmen Mund gibt, und zarte, zärtliche Geräusche wie wenn Harry seinen Atem anhält, während Draco an seiner Zunge leckt. 

Draco zittert, seine Knie schmerzen auf dem Steinboden, und doch beschließt er, er könne fröhlich hier bleiben, bis sie einen Suchtrupp vorbeischicken. 

_Granatapfel_, besteht sein Verstand aber nachdrücklich noch einmal, und er zwingt sich zum Rückzug. Harry macht ein frustriertes Geräusch und zieht ihn wieder näher heran, um ihn ungezogen zu küssen und ihre Hüften hart aneinander zu reiben und sich zu _winden_, und Draco merkt ganz plötzlich, dass Harry gerade dabei ist, ihn hart zu machen.

Der Gedanke ist wirklich, wirklich surreal.

„Ich muss", murmelt Draco, „äh", und Harry murmelt etwas gegen seinen Mund und drückt ihn auf den Boden herunter, und Dracos Beine entfalten sich geschmeidig und wickeln sich um Harrys Taille, während sich seine Fußgelenke hinter Harrys Knies verschränken. Gut – _unglaublich_ – Harry so fest zwischen seinen Schenkeln zu spüren und seine Hitze die Kälte des Fußbodens ausgleichen zu lassen.

Aber -- er muss wissen, dass es ihr gut geht, denkt er unruhig, streckt seine Hand blind aus, schürft sich die Fingerknöchel auf dem Boden auf, und schaudert dann vor Entzücken, als Granatapfel sich seine Faust hoch und um sein Handgelenkt schlängelt.

Draco hält die Hand ein wenig von seinem Körper ab, dreht sich ein bisschen zur Seite und rollt Harry auf den Rücken, wobei er Granatapfel hoch über ihnen beiden in Sicherheit hält, während er unten wieder reibt und drückt und Harry küsst, und sich dann auf die Fersen zurückhockt und sie sich vors Gesicht hält. 

Sie _leuchtet_.

Ein Schwindel der Erleichterung fährt Draco durch die Brust. „Es tut mir Leid", sagt er und berührt mit seinen Lippen ihren glatten Kopf, „meine Schöne, mein Liebling, es tut mir so Leid." Er küsst sie wieder, glaubt ein glückliches kleines Zischen zu hören, lacht dann über seine eigene Launenhaftigkeit und küsst sie wieder.

Neben ihm setzt Harry sich auf und fährt sich mit der Hand durch seine verwuschelten Haare. Harrys Brille liegt neben Dracos Knie, still und vernünftig. Wenn Harry denkt, er könne sie wieder aufsetzen und gehen, denkt Draco genüsslich, während er Granatapfel seine Kehle hochgleiten und sich darum wickeln lässt, dann hat er noch nie einen Malfoy mit neuentdecktem Hobby gesehen.

Harry greift nach seiner Brille, aber Draco wirft ihm aus dem Gleichgewicht, klettert auf ihn und küsst ihn weiter.

„Wenn du lügst", wispert er in Harrys Mund hinein, „lass es mich niemals rausfinden."

„Ich lüge nicht", keucht Harry, wickelt seine langen Arme und Beine um Draco und zieht ihn näher. Draco spürt Granatapfel seine Wirbelsäule heruntergleiten, dann sein Bein entlang und wieder über die Pflastersteine davon schlängelt. Sicheres, kluges Tier. „Ich wollte das hier", sagt Harry und neigt seinen Kopf nach hinten, so dass Draco seine Kehle küssen kann. „Ich wollte--"

„Du kannst alles haben, was du willst", verkündet ihm Draco und saugt langsam einen Pfad von Harrys Kieferansatz an entlang. Er ist irre, wahnsinnig, schamlos glücklich, und Harry schmeckt nach Salz und Kreide und Freiheit.

„Du auch", erzählt Harry der Decke, lässt seine Hände Dracos Rücken hoch wandern, keucht dann unter Dracos Zähnen und zupft solange, bis Draco Luft auf seiner blanken Haut zwischen der vorher ordentlichen Robe spürt.

Sein Vater würde das nicht gutheißen.

Draco lächelt gegen Harrys Hals und biegt sich, als Harrys Hände unter die großartigen, imposanten Kleidungsstücke gleiten und sich an ihm festkrallen, als sei Dracos die einzige Wärme in Harrys Welt. Steht ihm gut, denkt Draco.

„Alles, was ich will", wispert Draco. Seine Finger wandern zielstrebig zu den Knoten an Harrys Uniform, zerren sie auf und schieben Harrys Top von seinen Schultern, während er zugibt, „das ist, was ich will."

„Gut", sagt Harry, lässt Dracos Kleider los, um Dracos Mund gegen seine Haut zu halten. Dann flucht er leise, schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und murmelt etwas in Dracos Haar.

Draco, der längst so an gesponnene Seide auf seiner Haut gewöhnt ist, dass er sie gar nicht mehr spürt, zittert heftig, als der Stoff seiner Robe sich zu rühren beginnt und von ihm herunter gleitet. Es fühlt sich an wie kühles Wasser auf sonnengeröteter Haut.

Harrys Hände sind fest, fordernd, warm nach dem Glitschen und Gleiten der Seide, wandern über Dracos Rücken und rollen ihn dann zur Seite. Draco merkt, dass er nackt ist, sie sind beide nackt, und liegen unter offenem Himmel. 

„Kalt", jammert Draco, während Harry sich über ihm ausstreckt und zu bewegen beginnt, ihre Körper aneinander schmiegt und dabei Draco vom Nacken bis zum Schenkel gegen die kalten Steine presst. „Aber hör nicht auf", fügt er indigniert hinzu, als Harry innehält. Harry macht einen kurzen, frustrierten Laut und reibt sich hart nach unten. Draco quietscht, auch wenn er seine Hüften nach oben biegt, um der Kraft entgegen zu kommen, solange er kann. „Kalt!!"

„Du bist mir vielleicht 'ne Heulsuse", murmelt Harry, rollt von ihm herunter und kriecht, Dracos empörtes Keuchen ignorierend, zu Granatapfels Schachtel hinüber. „Wer wollte sich denn wohl im Freien treffen?"

„Ich hab das hier nicht gerade _geplant_", gibt Draco zurück, während er Harrys Schenkel betrachtet. Harry greift sich seinen netten, weiten Umhang und steht auf, um ihn über dem Boden auszuschütteln. Harry ist -- einfach _scharf_, denkt Draco fast schwindlig. Das Sternenlicht auf seiner Haut tönt ihn in einem ätherischen, blassen Blau, zeichnet seine exquisiten Proportionen und seine dezente Exotik, und, als er hochschaut und Dracos Gesicht sieht, ein spitzbübisches Lächeln. Kein gewöhnlicher Sportler, das da.

Dracos Kehle verengt sich vor Habgier und Lust, und dann sinkt Harry auf dem netten, weiten Umhang auf die Knie, lehnt sich vor und presst seinen Mund gegen Dracos Unterlippe. Harrys Arme gleiten um Dracos Taille und ziehen ihn auf den Umhang hinüber, und sie rollen wild und wunderbar horizontal herum, während der Wind über ihre Haut peitscht. 

Er denkt wild, dass er noch nie ein solches totales und schrecklich wundervolles Glück gekannt hat wie das hier, und dann wird er gründlichst abgelenkt, weil sich eine Ecke des Umhangs über Dracos Fußgelenk gefaltet hat und – was?

„Hey", protestiert Draco. Harry sieht hinunter zu dem eckigen Stück von Dracos Bein, das jetzt fehlt – einfach _weg_ ist – und zupft den Umhang wieder zurück auf den Boden.

„'Tschuldige", sagt er und kniet sich über Draco, ein Knie zwischen Dracos Schenkeln. Seine Hände geleiten Draco zur Seite, verleiten ihn, sich eng mit Harry zu verschmelzen und sich mit ihm auf dem seltsamen Material zu bewegen.

Wirklich seltsames Material, denkt Draco abgelenkt, als Harry einen durchtriebenen, jeden Widerstand schwächenden Druck mit seinen Hüften ausübt, und andere, viel wichtigere Dinge gewinnen die Oberhand in seinem Bewusstsein. „Das Ding muss-- nützlich sein", bringt er noch zustande, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht so leicht zu kriegen ist, dass ein einziger Grabscher ihn schon lebenswichtige, äh, Umhangdinge vergessen lässt, und Harry lacht frech in sein Ohr. 

„Wir können darunter tun, was immer du willst, wenn du leise genug bist", schlägt er gedehnt vor, und Draco stellt sich vor, wie Harry sich nackt durch den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und in sein Zimmer schleicht, und ihm gegen die Tür gelehnt einen bläst. Oder noch besser --

„Wir könnten in dein Zimmer gehen", sagt er. Harry lässt seine Hände Dracos Rücken herunter gleiten und zieht ihn auf sich. Er neigt den Kopf zurück, als Draco ihm seinen Arm als Kissen unterschiebt und Harrys Kehle küsst. 

„Mein Zimmer?"

„Mm", macht Draco, obwohl er den Faden der Unterhaltung schon verloren hat und sich seine Gedanken jedes Mal in ungeordnete Schwaden auflösen, wenn Harry etwas tut, wie seine Beine spreizen, oder in seine Schultern beißen, oder, am Allerschlimmsten, sich _winden_.

„Ich hab kein Zimmer", erklärt Harry. Dann zischt er, als Draco sich auf ein Knie senkt und sich gerade hoch genug von ihm aufrichtet, um seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Bäuche zu schieben. „Ich bin im Schlafsaal."

„Schlafsaal?", fragt Draco, der seinen Ohren nicht traut. Harry Potter schläft in einem Schlafsaal? Kein eigenes Zimmer? Nur _Vorhänge_?

„Jaah", macht Harry und bewegt sich drängelnd. „Kannst du einfach--"

„Oh wow", unterbricht ihn Draco, und seine Hand findet die entgegenkommende Wärme, nach der sie gesucht hat, „darf ich in dein Bett kommen? Ich will da _alles_ _Mögliche_ mit dir anstellen."

Er bewegt versuchsweise seine Finger, und Harry stöhnt auf, und erstarrt dann, als die Worte in sein Bewusstsein sinken. Er starrt mit so was wie Misstrauen zu Draco hinauf. „Du willst... Sachen auf feindlichem Gelände anstellen?"

Draco bewegt seine Hand wieder in einem langgezogenen, langsamen Gleiten, und genießt das abgelenkte heiße Flackern in Harrys Augen. „Nein", murmelt er und greift fester zu, weil er mehr von diesen Tönen hören will, „auf _deinem_ Gelände."

„_Oh_", keucht Harry und nickt schnell, ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr in der Lage, ein einziges Wort heraus zu bringen. „Äh, ja?"

Draco berührt Harrys Mund mit seinem Lächeln, verwandelt es in einen schiefen Kuss und lacht. „Wenn ich dich auf feindlichem Gelände wollte, würd ich dich mit nach Hause nehmen und dich meinem Vater vorstellen."

„Oh bitte", jappst Harry und wickelt seine Beine um Dracos Leib. Er windet sich, klemmt Dracos Faust zwischen ihren beiden Körpern ein. „Wenn du mich anlügst", flüstert er tief und kehlig, „will ich es niemals rausfinden müssen."

„Ich lüge nicht", flüstert Draco zurück, und unter dem kalten, klaren Himmel, in dem scharfen Wind, der über sein Rückgrat fegt, fühlt es sich an wie ein Schwur. Harry schiebt seine eigene Hand zwischen sie beide und greift nach unten, um Draco zu berühren. Es fühlt sich himmlisch an, sendet entzückte Schauder durch Dracos Nervensystem und lässt ihn mit der Macht eines Klatschers gegen seine Brust die Luft aus seinen Lungen stoßen. Sein Bewusstsein schwindet in Schwärze und funkelndem Silber, er stößt wieder gegen Harry, gegen ihre eingeklemmten, miteinander verschlungenen Finger, und als er kommt, spürt er, wie sich ihm eine ganz neue Zukunft eröffnet. 

Harry fällt mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen zurück auf den Steinboden, und Draco lässt sich in die Kurve von Harrys Schulter entspannen. Harrys Finger streichen träge durch seine Haare und dann seine Nackenlinie hinunter. Draco erinnert sich an Granatapfel, als er sie wieder wie Seide seine Kehle entlang gleiten spürt, und dann zu Harrys Fingern hinüber wandert. Harry nimmt seinen Arm hinunter und lässt ihn auf seiner Brust ruhen, wo Draco sie sehen kann. Sie sieht schläfrig aus, gut gefüttert und befriedigt; unter ihren schimmernden Schuppen liegt ein erkennbares Glühen.

„Sie sieht echt postkoital aus", meint Draco.

„Mm", stimmt Harry zu, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, und reckt sich genüsslich. „Das hat ihr gefallen."

Draco windet seine Finger zwischen Harrys und lächelt, während Granatapfel sich um sie beide schlingt. „Das hat's wirklich", stimmt er zu und hält sie hoch. Harry hebt seine Handfläche gegen Dracos und zittert dann, als Granatapfel sein Handgelenk hinunter wandert. 

„Verdammt noch mal, sie ist wunderschön", atmet er. 

„Red mit ihr, wenn du magst", sagt Draco großzügig, während Besitzerstolz in seiner Brust schwillt bei dem Gedanken, seine geliebte, schöne Schlange mit seinem geliebten, schönen Jungen zu teilen. 

Harry schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin schüchtern." Draco kringelt sich amüsiert an seiner Seite und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„_Schüchtern._"

Harry ist ganz zerknautschtes Haar und große Augen. „Wir haben gerade", stammelt er und winkt mit seiner freien Hand, „du weißt schon, und sie wird mich fragen, was dich so glücklich gemacht hat, und das ist einfach zu seltsam."

„Du willst nicht mit meiner Schlange über Sex reden", schlussfolgert Draco und merkt, wie sein Grinsen breiter wird, als Harry ihn verlegen anschaut. „Na, ist wohl nur fair, schätze ich."

Ihm kommt plötzlich der Gedanke, dass dieser geliebte, schöne Junge durchaus in der Lage ist, mit seiner geliebten, schönen Schlange _über ihn_ zu reden, und dass ihn das nicht im Geringsten stört. Er traut ihnen, denkt er langsam. Sie sind beide jung und frisch und entzückend kompliziert, und während einem nach einer Malfoy-Erziehung einfach alles willkommen wäre, ist das nicht einfach alles, und wird es auch nie werden. Sie sind beide scharfkantig wie geschliffene Edelsteine, diese hinreißend doppelzüngigen Geschenke – aber Draco kann mit ihnen umgehen, weil sie ihm gehören und er mit ihnen umgehen darf.

Granatapfel schwenkt fordernd ihren Kopf, Draco windet seine Finger um Harrys Handgelenk und sieht ihr zu, wie sie daran hoch und um seinen Arm herum gleitet.

„Wir sollten gehen", meint Draco mit einem Blick hoch auf die sich ändernden Sternbilder am Himmel, dann zurück in Harrys Gesicht. Dessen Bestürzung gefällt ihm. Einem Impuls folgend küsst er Harrys Hand, eine unschuldige, süße, zeremonielle Geste, die irgendwie dazu führt, dass sich Harrys Hand in seine Haare gräbt und ihn zu einem verzehrenden Zungenkuss heranzieht, hart genug, um Druckstellen zu hinterlassen.

Atemlos lässt Draco sich zurückfallen. Er spürt ein peitschenartiges Gleiten Granatapfels, die sich selbst aus der Gefahrenzone bringt, und zieht Harry mit einem eng um ihn geschlungenen Bein fest an sich. Kein Umhang dieses Mal, und seine Schulterblätter schrappen bei jeder Bewegung über den Steinboden, aber Hölle auch, Harry windet sich wie ein Salamander, und --

„Schleichen sich hier herum, sagst du?", hört man Filchs Stimme näseln. Draco rollt nach oben und presst eine Hand über Harry Mund. Dann blinzelt er überrascht, als Harry den Umhang quasi aus dem Nichts heranzieht und über Dracos Kopf wirft. Es senkt sich mit dem Geräusch eines Papiertaschentuchs. In dem winzigen Raum zwischen ihnen hört man nichts als widerhallendes Herzklopfen. Draco legt den Kopf auf Harrys Brust und liegt so reglos, wie er nur kann. 

Sie hören Fußstapfen auf der Treppen, sehen einen wandernden Lichtfleck im Zickzack durch den Raum fahren und ein paar Sekunden lang entrüstet über Dracos unsichtbarem Kopf verharren. Draco presst sich noch tiefer, hält den Atem an und schließlich verzieht sich der Lichtschein zögernd, und Filch grummelt sich auf dem Weg nach unten etwas in den Bart. 

„Das war ein klein wenig zu knapp für meinen Geschmack", murmelt Harry, und Dracos Ohr nimmt ein Summen wahr. Harry zittert, erkennt Draco. Köstlich--

„Wir sollten besser bald gehen", stimmt Draco zu, bevor noch sein Wunsch nach augenblicklicher Befriedigung die Oberhand gewinnt. Er steht auf, den Umhang mit sich ziehend, und starrt dann hinab auf dieses zerwuschelte, rotmündige, unbeschreiblich schamlose Geschöpf, das zwischen seinen Füßen liegt. „Wir sollten besser _jetzt_ gehen", korrigiert er sich.

Harry -- nun, man muss schon so nennen, _himmelt ihn an_. Draco faltet den Umhang über seinem Arm, weil es nicht fair wäre, wenn er unsichtbar bleibt, während Harry ihn vielleicht ansehen will. „Morgen", meint Harry und drückt sich auf die Ellbogen hoch, immer noch lang und schlank ausgestreckt, „kannst du morgen wieder hier hochkommen?", und Draco erwidert,

_Versuch doch mal, mich aufzuhalten_. „Ich glaube, das lässt sich einrichten."

„_Gut._" 

Draco bietet ihm die Hand, und Harry ergreift sie, zieht im entscheidenden Augenblick des Aufstehens daran, und lässt damit Draco gegen ihn stolpern. „Okay", haucht Harry atemlos gegen Dracos Mund. „_Accio Brille_."

Die Brille gleitet in seine Finger, und Harry hebt sie betont an, als wolle er damit Draco abwehren. Draco schaut sie an, dann wieder Harrys Mund. „Moment noch", sagt er, taucht zwischen Harrys Hände und küsst ihn wieder. Er lächelt, als er den unmissverständlichen Zug von Harrys Armen um seinen Hals und Harrys warmen Mund spürt, der sich unter seiner Zunge öffnet. 

Eine unendlich perfekte Weise, seinen Abend zu verbringen. Harry war die Antwort auf all seine Probleme. Ach, mit Ausnahme, denkt Draco, während seine Hände Harrys Seiten entlang streichen, und ihn näher ziehen, wärmer, lüsterner, _mit Ausnahme _des Rings. Nach dem er natürlich jetzt fragen könnte, nur dass, na ja, Harry jetzt in diesem Moment gerade beschäftigt ist, und es Draco eher verstören würde, wenn er tatsächlich noch in der Lage wäre, Fragen zu beantworten.

Er küsst ihn, bis seine Hände aus eigenem Antrieb heraus anfangen, Harrys Rücken herunter zu wandern, auf der Suche nach noch mehr von dieser hinreißenden Haut, und Harry dann keucht und wegzieht, eine Hand auf Dracos Brust gedrückt, die andere nachlässig die Brille auf die Nase schiebend. 

„Okay", sagt Harry, „okay, du darfst mich jetzt nicht mehr küssen, siehst du? Siehst du die da?", und Draco macht eine Show daraus, sein Gesicht langsam zu studieren, jede der ernsten Linien darin, den Fleck dunklen Mundes, der nur darauf wartet wieder genommen zu werden.

„Sie sitzt schief", lächelt er und hebt dann seine eigenen Hände, bevor Harry protestieren kann, zieht die Brille sanft von Harrys Nase und setzt sie dann wieder auf, gerade dieses Mal. „Da hast du sie."

Harrys Augen sind riesig.

„Obwohl", grinst Draco und rechnet sich sorgfältig den richtigen Winkel aus, „ich wahrscheinlich immer noch _das hier_ tun könnte", und dann neigt er den Kopf, presst ihre Münder geschickt gegeneinander, muss aber sich selbst schleunigst wieder zurück ziehen, bevor das Gefühl von Harrys weichen Lippen, die sich bereitwillig teilen, seine ganze gut gemeinte Selbstkontrolle wieder zunichte macht. 

„Das ist... wahr", stimmt Harry zu, und er sieht so gründlichst verführbar aus, dass Draco seine Augen abwenden muss.

„Erzähl mir von dem Ring", wirft Draco schnell ein, während er sich auf die Steinwand konzentriert, die kalte, unnachgiebige Steinwand, die nicht einen Hauch Charisma hat, und niemals solche sexy, hilflosen Seufzer macht. „Weißt du, wozu er dient?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause räuspert Harry sich. „Ähm, ja. Das ist ein _Adnexus_-Ring."

Draco ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hat. „Ein Ring der...". Wenn man das Wort konjugiert, klingt es furchtbar nach: „Bindung? Ein was?!"

„Jau, dunkle Magie", seufzt Harry. Er sieht aus, als sammle er sich für die Erklärung, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf. „Ich habe ein Buch aus der Bücherei. Du solltest es dir wahrscheinlich ansehen."

Dunkle Magie, denkt Draco bitter, und er hat ihn wie ein Juwel getragen. Wenn Granatapfel--   
„Was ist das für ein Buch? Hast du es mitgebracht?", will er wissen und schaut sich suchend um. Harrys Mund verzieht sich trocken.

„Es ist in meinem Schlafsaal", gibt er zu.

„Ich brauche es – ich muss wissen, was dieser Ring tut", erklärt ihm Draco. „Ich muss wissen, was mein Vater damit bezweckt."

„In diesem Fall", lächelt Harry, „sieht es so aus, als ob du dich doch in den Gryffindor-Turm schleichen müsstest."

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Es ist stickig unter dem Umhang, und warm, und Harry verkündet sehr charmant, dass es die beste Methode zur Navigation durch die Korridore sei, wenn sich Draco mit den Armen um seine Taille geschlungen an seinen Rücken presst und sein Kinn über Harrys Schulter lehnt. 

„So kommen wir nie irgendwo hin", erwidert Draco, während sie den Gang von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen üben, und Harry grunzt geistesabwesend. 

„Nein, nur – pass einfach deine Schritte meinen an, dann geht's ganz leicht. Wie beim Marschieren -– _oh_."

Draco grinst und stupst ihn noch einmal mit der Hüfte, während er seine Handflächen lüstern über Harrys Bauch ausbreitet. „Wir werden. Niemals. Ankommen", zieht er seine Worte in die Länge, und knabbert an Harrys Ohr.

Es ist stickig unter dem Umhang, und wird bald wirklich sehr, sehr warm.

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*


	4. Zum Schimmern gebracht

**Quelle: **http : // www. yearningvoid. net/ calico/ lustre.html**  
Von:** Julad und Calico   
**Datum:**  02/2003  
**Übersetzung:** MilenaLupin 03/2004   
**Inhalt:** Draco wird volljährig und bekommt ein Geschenk mit Hintergedanken. Lucius sendet einen Bindungsring, Harry spricht mit Schlangen und Draco hat Charakterschwächen. H/D (nix für kleine Kinder, sanfte Seelchen und Homophobe)  
**Rating:** R   
**Genre:** 5. Klasse AU; Drama/Romance  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Spoilers:** Feuerkelch (nicht OdP-kompatibel, nehmt's einfach hin, okay? S'ist's wert.)

_Hinweis der Übersetzerin:  
__Nicht meins. Harry, Draco und Konsorten gehören JKR und zahlreichen anderen Rechte-Inhabern in Verlagen und Filmstudios. Granatapfel, Handlung und Idee dieser fanfic gehören Julad und Calico. Mir gehört bloß ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon und die Erlaubnis des werten Autorenduos, meinen Gehirnschmalz hier zu verschmieren. Und mein ewiger Dank wird meiner Beta Alina nachschleichen... _

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*  
  


**Schimmer****  
von Calico und Julad******

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

„Okay", flüstert Harry entschieden, als sie oben im Schloss auf dem Treppenabsatz zum Turm stehen, „Schritt Zwei."

„Zwei was?", fragt Draco. Harry ignoriert ihn. Gemeinsam, jetzt Seite an Seite, Harrys Arm um Dracos Taille, Draco die Schachtel mit Granatapfel sicher an der Brust – beginnen sie, die Treppe hoch zu schleichen.

Nach etwa dreißig Sekunden entspannt Draco sich. Die Korridore sind nur Korridore, wenn auch ein bisschen dunkler als sonst. Er zuckt nur, als sie um eine Ecke biegen und beinahe durch den Beinahe Kopflosen Nick hindurch spazieren. Harry hält seine Hüfte gequetscht, während sie zurückweichen und einen Moment abwarten, bis Nick lautlos in die Düsternis davon geschwebt ist. Draco ist sich nicht sicher, ob das Quetschen als Beruhigung gemeint ist oder als bloßes Grabschen, aber er ist eh mit beidem einverstanden.

Die Fette Dame öffnet ein Auge, als Harry „Drachenschuppen" sagt, und wedelt mit dem Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung.

„Höchst regelwidrig", schilt sie. Dann reckt sie sich, blinzelt und strahlt. „Aber Gratulation zu Ihrem Sieg, junger Mann. Ein guter Fang, wenn man den Wasserspeiern vom Schlossdach glauben darf."

Das war erst heute Abend, denkt Draco. Er lehnt sich schwer gegen Harry, als sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, schielt gegen das plötzliche grelle Licht der Lampen und des Kamins, und wird stocksteif bei dem Lärm, den ein Dutzend Feiernde machen. Rotes Haar überall, und Hermione wie immer ihren Wuschelkopf über Rons gebeugt. Draco grübelt, ob er jetzt wohl aufhören muss, sie in Harrys Gegenwart zu beleidigen, aber wie sollte er sich wohl zurückhalten können?

_Natürlich_ sind sie alle noch am Feiern, die Älteren, und sitzen über Fotos triumphierender Gryffindor-Vorgänger gebeugt da und kichern über Apfelchampagner. Warum sollten sie auch nicht?

„Probier das hier mal! Ist besser, ehrlich", bestätigt einer der Zwillinge; der andere gießt mit einem Grinsen und einer schwungvollen Bewegung eine sanft rauchende Flüssigkeit ein und drückt Johnson das Glas in die Hand. Die Kameradschaft in dem Zimmer ist wie ein leises Dröhnen, warm und aufdringlich. Draco hält den Atem an und sieht den Boden unter ihren Füßen dahinziehen – erleichtert, dass Harry geradewegs auf den Schlafsaal zu strebt.

„Wir haben den _Confundus_ dieses Mal durch einen Spiegel gemacht", vertraut ihr der zweite Zwillinge stolz an, „also solltest du davon jetzt nicht mehr umkippen--"

Draco erwischt sich selbst bei einem frechen Grinsen, als sie ohne weiteren Zwischenfall die Treppe hoch und in die ruhige Dunkelheit hoch gehen. Er verspürt keine Bitterkeit mehr wegen des Spiels, merkt er mit einem überraschten Schock. Es war bloß ein Spiel, und davon wird es noch mehr geben, und er hat immer noch den besten Besen und einen Riesenhaufen angeborenen Talents zum Fliegen. Er hat immerhin beinahe den Schnatz mit einem _verhexten_ Besen gefangen.

Quer durch den Raum schnüffelt und seufzt jemand, und Harry steuert Draco auf ein ziemlich unordentliches Bett zu. „Setz dich da hin", wispert er und drückt Draco neben dem Kissen auf die Matratze hinunter. „Bin in einer Minute zurück", verspricht er, schlüpft unter dem Umhang hervor und geht zu einer niedrigen Kiste hinüber, die neben der Wand steht. 

Draco beobachtet ihn, wie er auf die Knie sinkt und darin herumwühlt; er ist leise, effizient und ernsthaft. Mit einem Aufblitzen seiner Erinnerung stellt ihn sich Draco nackt vor, mit ausgebreiteten Armen gegen die Kiste gelehnt, und dann wirklich _sehr_ laut.

Er _mag_ den Umhang.

Draco überlegt, er könne sich malerisch auf Harrys Bett zurücklehnen, ein Knie hochgezogen, die Finger lässig über seinen Bauch wandern lassen – aber die Wirkung wäre verloren, weil er, nun ja, unsichtbar ist, und Draco war noch nie der Typ, der eine Pose verschwendet.

Harry sieht nervös zum Bett herüber, und Draco piekst zweimal mit dem Finger ins Kopfkissen, um zu zeigen, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit hat. Als Harry zurückkommt, rutscht er ein Stück zur Seite, aber nicht so weit, dass Harry sich tatsächlich mit aufs Bett setzen könnte, ohne sich mit entschiedener Intimität eng an ihn zu pressen.

„Hier", flüstert Harry, rollt sich auf den Bauch und schlägt das Buch auf dem Kopfkissen auf. „_Lumos Candela_. Das ist das Kapitel. Du solltest es wohl besser mitnehmen."

Draco träumt davon zu bleiben, in dem schwachen Licht unsichtbar auf Harry gelehnt zu liegen und über seine Schulter zu lesen, und ihm mit einem Knabbern an seinem Ohr das Signal zum Umblättern zu geben.

Wenn es außer Kontrolle gerät, sind hier vielleicht vier andere Jungen in Hörweite, ganz zu schweigen von den besoffenen Idioten unten. 

„Nun ja", gibt er zu, „schon. Aber du kannst mich wenigstens noch zur Tür bringen."

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Mit schwungvollen Schritten wandert Draco zurück durch die Flure, schwingt Granatapfels Schachtel als vorgeschobene Ausrede für die Verletzung der nächtlichen Ausgangssperre, und lässt sie sich wie ein Geburtsrecht um sein Handgelenk winden. Er entscheidet sich, aus seinen katastrophal zerzausten Haaren und dem, wie es ihm scheint, unanständigen Strahlen Vorteil zu ziehen.

Indem er Snape anbetet, weiß Draco, zeigt er lediglich für einen Slytherin guten Geschmack. Während ansonsten keiner der Proleten hier in der Schule den Mann zu schätzen weiß, macht sein loyales Haus die Idiotie dieser Undankbaren mehr als wett. Snapes Wohlmeinen ist eine hoch geschätzte Währung in Dracos Welt. Und wo denken seine Slytherin-Hausgenossen schließlich, sei er wohl die ganze Zeit gewesen?

Er fragt sich, ob es ein Sakrileg sei, Harrys Gute-Nacht-Kuss noch einmal in Gedanken zu durchleben, in den Umhang gehüllt und einfach nur süß, während er die Schwelle in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum überschreitet. 

Wahrscheinlich. Er reibt sich heftig über die Lippen, um ja dafür zu sorgen, dass sie blutunterlaufen aussehen, lächelt und stolziert durch die Tür.

Ein paar sind noch auf. Millicent und Blaise sind am Lernen, während der kleine Baddock und Pritchard im Wettstreit Streichholztürmchen auf dem Teppich bauen. Pucey hockt alleine in einem Ohrensessel und starrt wütend ins Feuer. Pansy hat sich jetzt über Goyle ausgebreitet, den Kopf in Crabbes Schoß. Sie schläft fast, und Crabbe streichelt ihre Wange in tiefer, hohläugiger Konzentration. Draco rollt beinahe die Augen: Ihre Wahl an Gefährten wird zunehmend trivialer und aufdringlicher – sogar nach Slytherin-Standards.

„Du bist spät dran", grollt Pucey und wirft Draco einen bösen Blick zu.

Draco reckt sich genüsslich und lässt dabei eine Art postkoitales Zittern durch seine Muskeln laufen. „Nun ja", antwortet er langsam und gedehnt, bis er merkt, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit fest an sich gerissen hat, „ich war ein bisschen länger bei Snape als geplant, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass es in jeder Hinsicht ausnehmend gut lief." Er kann einfach nichts gegen dieses Gerade-gut-durchgenommen-Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht tun, und, als er ihre Reaktionen sieht, will er es nicht einmal mehr versuchen. 

Pucey schielt ihn an. Seine Augen glitzern bitter im Schein des Feuers. Eins von Pritchards Streichhölzern schießt hervor, begeht einen raschen Sabotageakt, und die empörten Aufschreie von Baddocks zusammenstürzendem Turm klingen sehr laut in der plötzlichen Spannung, die im Raum herrscht. 

Draco erinnert sich wieder an die Hitze und das Beben in Harrys Brust unter seinen Händen, als Draco ihn gegen die Wand neben der Fetten Dame gepresst hielt und mit einem vorwitzigen Schenkel seine Beine sanft auseinander drückte -- und diese Erinnerung lässt er auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, während er die versammelte Mannschaft mustert. Pansys Augen liegen auf ihm, blitzen vor Eifersucht, bemerkt er, und lächelt abgelenkt über sowohl den Grund wie auch die Auswirkungen seines Strahlens. 

Er schwenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Pucey zurück und richtet sich auf. Sein schlangenverzierter Arm wandert hoch, um die verwuschelten Haare zu glätten. 

„Ich war in einer zu guten Stimmung, um dich reinzureißen", erwähnt er mit der großzügigen Grausamkeit, die ein Markenzeichen seines Vaters ist. „Aber ich werde deine kleine Intrige so schnell nicht vergessen. Und _jedem anderem_", fügt er mit einem kalten Blick auf die Anwesenden hinzu, „der sich in Zukunft Freiheiten mit Granatapfel herausnimmt, wird, das _verspreche_ ich, sowohl mir als Snape gegenüber dafür gerade stehen."

Er nickt knapp, stapft zu seinem Zimmer hinüber und überlässt sie ihrem gemeinschaftlichen Schmollen. Sie haben alle so _elend_ ausgesehen, denkt er, als er sich auf das Bett fallen lässt. Blöde Idioten.

Er ist beinahe zu müde, um das Licht an zu zaubern, aber kann auch nicht der Versuchung widerstehen, zu bewundern, wie sehr Granatapfel jetzt glänzt, wo er wieder Freude empfindet. Dann also sanftes Licht, das sie sich in die Brust werfen und schimmern lässt. 

Ihre Schachtel setzt er auf dem Schreibtisch ab, und sie schlängelt sich daneben hinunter – eine majestätische, seidige Schlange, die in stiller Anbetung durch seine Finger gleitet. Er seufzt glücklich und legt sich auf seinem Bett hin. Dann erstarrt er: Auf dem Kissen liegt eine einsame Feder – eindeutig nicht von einer Eule.

Er schaut sich im Zimmer um und sieht den Malfoy-Falken neben dem Fenster Wache stehen ohne auch nur eine Feder zu rühren. Seine hellen Augen zeigen mörderischen Ernst. Er hält einen Brief mit Lucius' marmoriertem Siegel, geschrieben auf Papier, das, wie Draco weiß, mit einem Zauber gegen Beschädigung durch die einer polierten Klinge gleichkommenden Schärfe des Vogelschnabels geschützt ist. 

Draco zuckt zusammen und seine Atemluft verlässt abrupt die Lunge. Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass dieser spezielle Bote zugelassen hat, dass eine Nachricht ungelesen bleibt, oder ohne Antwort wieder zurück fliegt. Die einzige Gewalttat, die dieser Vogel nicht begehen wird, ist ein Verletzen der Schreibhand.

Es ist in Ordnung, denkt Draco und wischt sich die Hände an seiner Robe ab. Es geht ihm jetzt gut. Er hat das Buch. Er wird es rauspuzzeln und eine angemessene Antwort formulieren. Schließlich hat er die Kunst der Diplomatie von Lucius persönlich gelernt. Er hat wirklich nichts zu befürchten. 

Er öffnet das Buch in dem Kapitel, das Harry gedankenvoll mit einem Glühen markiert, und lässt seine Finger die Seite hinunter wandern. Der Falke bebt vor Zorn und stakst zur Bettseite herüber, wobei er den Brief in Dracos Blickrichtung ausstreckt. 

„_Placos_", befielt Draco. Das wird den Vogel vielleicht zehn Minuten ruhig halten, wenn er Glück hat. Es wird reichen müssen.

Er blättert die Seite um und findet eine kleine Abbildung – ja, seines Ringes. Es dreht sich gemächlich, glänzt vor einem schimmernden Hintergrund blauen Samtes. Das Edelsteinherz der Schlange blitzt in einem teuren, satten Grün. _Das Schlangenherz_, liest Draco. Aus der _Coniuaratius_-Familie; umgangssprachlich auch einer der Union-Ringe genannt. 

Eine verbundene Union, mutmaßt Draco. Er trägt das Buch zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und setzt sich langsam hin. Ein paar Teile des Puzzles fallen an ihren Platz.

Der Falke bewegt sich unruhig, um ihn im Blick zu behalten, und Draco beeilt sich, überfliegt die Passagen. Union-Ringe... selten, unschätzbar, einzigartig geschmiedet... vom Mondlicht poliert, der Edelstein alchemisiert aus... Kreatur... aha.

_Der Edelstein muss aus der ersten Haut, die die Kreatur abwirft, alchemisiert und in im  Mondlicht geschmiedetem und in Gift gelöschtem Silber fixiert werden. Der Zauber wird gesichert, sobald der Ring der Braut präsentiert wird, zu welchem Zeitpunkt ein Ritual aus gemischtem Blut die Fruchtbarkeit der Vereinigung garantiert._

Unterhalb dieser Worte sieht man ein Bild eines blonden Jungen, der entschieden gegen die Tränen in seinen Augen anblinzelt, während er eine exquisit gebogene Silberklinge über seine Daumenkuppe zieht, dann leicht den Bauch seiner schwarzen Schlange aufschlitzt und beobachtet, wie das dunkle Blut bereitwillig in eine Silberschüssel tröpfelt. Die schwer verschleierte Braut sieht zu. Auch aus ihrer Fingerspitze tröpfelt es, und auf dem Boden der Schüssel liegt der Ring und glüht. 

Draco zwingt sich selbst auszuatmen und legt das Buch für eine Minute zur Seite. Granatapfel schlängelt zu ihm und windet sich um seinen Arm, ein fester, sicherer Trost. Draco bemerkt, dass er zittert.

„Sie werden dir nicht weh tun", murmelt er, und sie gleitet zurück auf den Schreibtisch hinunter und wirft sich in Pose. Sie scheint nicht mehr auf jede Nuance seiner Stimmungen zu reagieren, stellt er fest. Sicherlich spürt sie dieses oberflächliche Entsetzen nicht, oder höchstens als Drang, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen.

Er überspringt den Rest des Abschnittes mit den Vorbereitungen und kehrt zur Anwendung zurück, liest den Teil und runzelt die Stirn. 

„Mit den Augen der Schlange zum Herzen getragen", liest er leise und versucht sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl sich der Falke neben ihm wieder regt, „überträgt der Ring die Emotionen des Bräutigams auf die Braut. Mit den Augen der Schlange auf die Welt gerichtet, übermittelt die Braut ihre Emotionen der Schlange." 

Er sieht Granatapfel an; sie beobachtet ihn freundlich, zu einer ordentlichen Pyramide aufgerollt, mit halbgeschlossenen, funkelnden Augen. Draco versucht sich zu erinnern, auf welche Weise er den Ring getragen hat. Mit den Augen der Schlange auf ihn gerichtet, denkt er. Was bedeuten würde, dass er... seine eigenen Emotionen empfangen hat? 

Und sie wieder an Granatapfel zurück gesandt hat, durch ihre Bindung, um sie nur wieder zurück zu bekommen. Alle Furien der Hölle, begreift er: Ein Teufelskreis aus Ekstase oder Todesqualen. Er beschließt fest, _das_ nicht wieder zu tun.

Als er gerade zum Weiterblättern ansetzt, schüttelt der Falke seine Schwingen herrschaftlich aus, streckt ihm den Brief hin und stößt sogar bedrohlich damit vor, als Draco nach seinem Zauberstab greift. 

Fein.

Da ihm sonst nichts weiter einfällt, nimmt Draco den Brief und bricht das Siegel.

_Draco, ich kann mir nicht erklären, was du damit zu erreichen hoffst, dass du meine Korrespondenz ignorierst. Antworte mir direkt: Hat sich die_ **_Corculus Anguisa_** _mit dir verbunden? Und hast du Miss Parkinson den Ring gegeben? Ich werde keine weiteren Verzögerungen hinnehmen. Die Verlobung muss jetzt erfolgen, um den Anstand zu wahren, da die Hochzeit unmittelbar nach dem Abschluss deiner ZAGs und deinem Verlassen Hogwarts' stattfinden wird._

Aha, denkt Draco und lehnt sich in die Kissen zurück. Der Dunkle Lord will mehr Kinder, da diejenigen aus seinem letzten Regime am Rande des Erwachsenwerdens stehen. Die vorige Generation hat ganz offensichtlich für seinen Geschmack zu wenig Kinder produziert. 

Granatapfel verliert zusehends die Farbe, und er stellt sich die müßige Frage, ob es wohl besser oder schlimmer sei, wenn sie jetzt stirbt. Solange sie am Leben ist, ist sie gleichermaßen eine Pforte zu Dracos tiefsten Gefühlen wie eine Geisel für Pansys Glück. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass mit Blut gebundene Vereinigung mit magisch garantiertem Nachwuchs je etwas anderes sein könnte als ein guter Nährboden für endloses, niederschmetterndes Elend – und der Ring liefert sowohl Draco als auch Granatapfel Pansys Gnade aus. 

Besser wenn die Schlange jetzt stirbt, denkt er. Wie auf Kommando beginnt Granatapfel ihren Todeskampf.

Der Falke kneift in sein Ohr, nicht gerade sanft, und Draco reicht geistesabwesend hoch, um mit der Hand das tröpfelnde Blut wegzuwischen. Dieses Schicksal ist so viel schlimmer als das, das er erwartet hat. Es ist beinahe beschämend zu begreifen, dass ihn aus Hogwarts herauszunehmen nur einem derart prosaischen _Zuchtzweck_ dient. Es macht natürlich Sinn – wenn er Lucius wäre, würde er so ziemlich das Gleiche tun, und sich nicht einen Deut darum scheren, wie sich wohl sein Sohn in dieser Rolle fühlt. Noch viel weniger das Mädchen, versteht sich, und am allerwenigsten die Kinder in einer Familie, die so von Grund auf dazu verdammt ist, sich gegenseitig zu hassen. 

Bei der Vorstellung eines Weihnachtsfestessens in fünfzehn Jahren schluckt er ein hysterischen Auflachen herunter : Sein Vater schneidet den Truthahn, seine Mutter sitzt da in perfekter Pose und ätzendem Schweigen, Pansy trinkt sich selbst in Koma, und ein Dutzend blonder Kinder boxen sich böswillig gegenseitig, wer die Sickels im Weihnachtspudding haben darf. Er selbst, verziert mit einer dumpfen, leblosen Schlange, die jede Regung hinter seiner lebenswichtigen Maske verrät. Der Dunkle Lord wird natürlich am Kopf der Tafel thronen und seine Schöpfung mit Wohlgefallen betrachten. 

Der Falke schlägt mit seinen Flügeln auf ihn ein, greift dann eine Klauevoll seines Haars und reißt es aus. Die Hysterie tritt jetzt offen hervor, während Granatapfel auf den Schreibtisch neben dem Buch und seinem Brief keucht und pfeift. Er kann das nicht tun. Gefesselt werden an ein Mädchen, das ihrerseits ans Wochenbett gefesselt würde – daran ist nichts Neid erweckendes, Großartiges oder auch nur _Würdevolles_. Auch wenn Pansy für einen Sickel mit dem halben Gryffindor-Quidditchteam schlafen würde, und mit dem ganzen Slytherin-Team für einen Knut – auch wenn eine Heirat mit ihr ihm nur lebenslanges Tragen der Hörner verspricht, die sie ihm aufsetzen wird – kann er sich nicht dazu bringen, ihr dieses Schicksal aufzwingen.

Ein stechender Schrei und ein scharfer Schmerz in seiner Schulter richten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Falken, der inzwischen die Schreibfeder in die Tinte getaucht hat und sie nun auf einem leeren Pergament hockend für Draco bereit hält. Dracos Verstand ist leer, aber er akzeptiert beides dennoch: Er hat nicht wirklich eine Wahl. 

_Lieber Vater_, schreibt er hastig, als der Falke die reglose Federspitze wild anstarrt. _Ich würde mir lieber selbst mit einem Zauberstab die Augen ausstechen, als Pansy für deine Zwecke zu heiraten. Du kannst deinen Lord informieren, dass solche Pflichten weit unter meiner Würde stehen, und darüber hinaus, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke Snape über eine Impotenzmedizin verfügt, die es ihm vielleicht ermöglicht, sich solche Aufgaben in Zukunft selbst zu erfüllen._

_Zweifellos bringt dich meine Ablehnung in eine peinliche Situation, aber vielleicht bist du bereit das zu übersehen, zumal meine Vorliebe, Harry Potter zu vögeln, eine viel größere Sünde gegen den Namen der Familie und eine viel ernsthaftere Bedrohung gegen Voldemorts Pläne für dynastische Leibherrenschaft darstellen._

_Dein getreuer und gehorsamer Sohn, Draco._

Er rollt das Pergament sorgfältig auf, fixiert es mit einem Wachstropfen und setzt sein persönliches Siegel darauf. Granatapfel würgt lauthals, während er den Zauber gegen neugierige Augen und den Fluch gegen alle außer seinem Vater, die das Siegel brechen wollen, wirkt.

Er war ein Narr zu glauben, dass ein paar gestohlene Augenblicke mit Harry Potter in einem einsamen Turm irgend etwas ändern könnten. Er ist der Sohn seines Vaters, und in der Konsequenz seines Vaters Wünschen unterworfen. Es gibt nichts, das er oder irgend jemand sonst tun könnte, um die Zukunft zu verhindern, die Lucius für ihn arrangiert hat. Nicht einmal der Junge Der Lebt kann Draco in Hogwarts halten, wenn sein Vater ihn woanders sehen will, um die Pläne der Familie voranzubringen.

Scheinbar wie ein wahrer Malfoy scheint Granatapfel auf die theatralischste Weise zu sterben, die nur möglich ist. Sie windet und verdreht sich, die Fangzähne gebleckt, der peitschende Schwanz verursacht ein Chaos auf Dracos elfenbeinernem Schreibtischset. 

Fast wie die Auswirkungen von _Cruciatus_, bemerkt Draco. Er sieht, wie sich seine Zukunft in eine verdammte Hochzeit und endlose Kinder verbindet, er durch seine Schlange und seinen Ring an Pansy gebunden wird, und vielleicht kriegen sie auch das Dunkle Mal als Hochzeitsgeschenk, denn welch größere Ehre könnte man ihnen wohl gereichen?

Granatapfel zuckt in Krämpfen. Ihre Schuppen blitzen in einem kränklichen Grau. Vielleicht stirbt sie auch nicht, denkt er dumpf. Vielleicht kann sie gar nicht sterben, bevor er stirbt, fügt sein Verstand hinzu, und das würde sein Vater nicht erlauben, also wird es nicht passieren. Sie wird einfach nur leiden und leiden und leiden --

„Nein, schhtt", sagt er schnell, als ihn dies aus seiner seltsamen Betäubung reißt. „Keine Sorge. Ich werd's nicht absenden. Ich werd mir was anderes einfallen lassen." Er nimmt sie hoch, und sie versteift sich, gleitet in seine Armbeuge und lässt den Kopf still hin und her baumeln. „Das werde ich", verspricht er. „Ich werde den gehorsamen Sohn spielen, und ihn dann überzeugen, uns in Hogwarts zu lassen, und dann werde ich Pansy warnen, und wir kriegen schon was raus."

Mit seiner freien Hand greift er nach dem Zauberstab und levitiert den Brief. Er sammelt seine ganze nachlassende Stärke, bevor er seinen besten rituellen Opferzauber darauf richtet – aber der Falke kreischt und fegt hoch, bricht seine Konzentration, ergreift den Brief und schießt wie ein Pfeil davon.

Draco heult auf, rennt dann zum Fenster, sticht den Zauberstab durch die Luft und schreit, schleudert ihm jeden Zauber und Fluch nach, der ihm in den Sinn kommt, Sammelzauber, Rufzauber, Desintegratorsprüche, Zaubernebel, Orientierungsverwirrer -- und am Ende sogar _Avada Kedavra_ -- aber der Falke ist längst fort. Granatapfel würgt schon wieder. Draco muss sich am Fensterbrett festklammern. In seiner gepressten Kehle steigt die Galle auf.

Der unterbrochene Opferzauber hat ein Quidditchposter an seiner Zimmerwand getroffen, erkennt er reglos. Während die Übelkeit langsam nachlässt und erträglich wird, legt sich wieder die frühere Abgestumpftheit über seine Gefühle. Kleine Medizauberer ballen sich um den kleinen grün-silbern gestreiften Sucher, dessen Besen unter seinem Hintern weg geopfert wurde, während kleine Wachhunde die kleine Zuschauermenge von den rauchenden Ruinen der halben kleinen Zuschauerränge fernhalten. 

Zornig schlitzt Draco mit aller Macht eine _Verschwinde_-Rune über das Bild und lacht dann in verbittertem Unglauben auf, als ein rot-gold gekleidetes Team ins Feld fegt, von deren Spielern einer den Schnatz umklammert hält. Er dreht ihm den Rücken zu, und wieder macht sich der Himmel über ihn lustig, dessen glitzernden Licht die dunkle Gestalt eines Falken erleuchtet, dessen Schwingen ihn zurück zu seinem allmächtigen Meister tragen, und mit ihm die allergrößte Dummheit, die Draco je begangen hat. 

Erschöpft steht Draco da und starrt hinterher, bis der Falke längst entschwunden ist und Granatapfel so leblos wie ein schmutziges Seil daliegt, das jemand achtlos auf seinen Schreibtisch geworfen hat. 

Er wirft sich aufs Bett und rollt sich zusammen, umfasst seine Knie. Nun beobachtet er sie, wendet den Sternen seinen Rücken zu. Seine Dummheit mit dem Brief pocht ihm wieder und wieder durch sein Hirn. Keine Lüge auf der Welt wird Lucius überzeugen, dass er seine Worte nicht gemeint hat. Jetzt bleibt ihm wirklich nichts mehr übrig, als auf das Unvermeidliche zu warten.

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Er versucht, nicht zu denken, aber das ist vergebliche Liebesmüh. Im Grunde hat er soeben seinen Vater informiert, dass weit strengere Maßnahmen ergriffen werden müssen, um Dracos Gehorsam zu erreichen. Er hat eine Beziehung zu Harry Potter zugegeben, und sein Vater ist niemand, der müßig sitzen bleibt, wenn sich eine solche Gelegenheit bietet. Es hat auch keinen Zweck, Harry zu warnen. Wie immer man Draco gegen ihn benutzen wird, wird dies von einem ganzen Team Todesser-Experten durchgeführt und mit dem gesamten Inhalt seines Gedächtnisses unterstützt werden. Draco wird darüber keine Kontrolle mehr haben, und Harry keine Ahnung. Verglichen damit war ein Blut-Bund mit Pansy geradezu idyllisch.

Nicht dass das Bekenntnis seiner Beziehung zu dem Jungen Der Lebt ihn vor der Hochzeit bewahren würde, versteht sich – nicht, wenn der Dunkle Lord mehr Kinder in seinen Rängen will. Pansy wird ihn mit einer Leidenschaft hassen, die sich aus Jahren bitterer Fesseln und zerschlagener Vorhaben kristallisieren wird, und er wird sie und sich selbst mit dem selben exklusiven Feuer hassen. 

Der Himmel färbt sich schließlich pink und verblasst dann. Das Zimmer füllt sich mit fremdartigen Schatten. Granatapfel hat sich noch immer nicht gerührt.

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Als Goyle ihm seinen Frühstückskaffee und den Morgenbericht bringt, ignoriert Draco ihn. Sein Magen rührt sich nicht einmal bei dem intensiven Duft; er hat seit dem Mittagessen gestern nichts mehr gegessen, aber mal ehrlich, eine so weltliche Sorge wie Hunger ist nun wirklich unter seiner Würde. 

Goyle blinzelt verwirrt. Er sieht das reglose Reptil auf dem Schreibtisch und zieht sich schnell wieder zurück. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Die Zeit kriecht in einer Weise, dass Draco sich beinahe durch den Sonnenstrahl, der langsam über seinen Schreibtisch kriecht, unterhalten fühlt. Granatapfel zuckt nicht einmal, als sich das Licht auf sie legt, und ihre Augen spiegeln ein glasiges Nichts in Dracos Richtung. 

Er starrt zurück in dem Verständnis, dass er, wenn die Sonne ihn erreicht, sich bewegen muss oder die Sonne wird ihm die Augen versengen, aber er ist zufrieden damit, hier zu sitzen und zu warten, denn was sollte er wohl sonst tun? Er weiß nicht, wie man den Zauber rückgängig macht, und es ist sowieso sinnlos. Auf die Sonne warten, auf seinen Vater warten, darauf warten, dass seine kostbare Schlange mit einem letzten, gequälten Atemzug davon scheidet -- ihm ist alles egal.

Die Zeit beschleunigt sich wieder, als die Tür von alleine aufplatzt: Dieser Eintritt ist nur für einen Mann typisch, und Draco fährt herum und starrt wütend in die Sonne und sieht einen Blitz seidigen Silbergoldes und _flucht_.

In diesem Augenblick, wo es endgültig um ihn geschehen ist, stellt er fest, dass er sein Schicksal nicht akzeptieren will wie so ein schwächlicher, kriechender Speichellecker, und das _wird er auch nicht_ – nicht solange er noch seinen Zauberstab heben kann; er wirft _Ninguesius_ und dann _Erstarre_ auf die Gestalt, die der Schneesturm nun preisgibt, tritt die Gestalt aus Prinzip noch ein paar Mal, sendet noch einen _Petrificus Totalus_ hinterher, und einen _Obmutesco_, nur um sicher zu gehen, und dann einen _Finite_ gegen den Unsichtbarkeitszauber. 

Der _Finite_ zeigt keine Wirkung. Er versucht es mit _Aclaro_ und dann _Aperio_, bevor er begreift, dass es ein Umhang ist wie der, den Harry hat.

„_Accio_ Umhang", befiehlt Draco und fragt sich, wie weit und wie schnell er jetzt wohl rennen muss, um seinem Vater zu entkommen. Zumindest wird er in der Lage sein, ihm erst noch in die Augen zu sehen, denkt er, während der Umhang in seine Hand schießt, und er herabsieht auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt seines Vater --

seines --

oh.

_Scheiße_, denkt Draco und stürmt hinüber an die Stelle, wo ein irgendwie blau gefleckter und extrem zusammengekrümmter Harry zu ihm hoch starrt wie ein versteinerter, verprügelter, sprachloser und unbestreitbar sichtbarer Eisklumpen.

„Na, was hast du denn erwartet?", murmelt Draco verlegen, entfernt die Zaubersprüche wie Spinnweben, hilft ihm schließlich auf die Füße und _Ruft_ ein Handtuch.

„Was meinst du – was habe ich erwartet?", fährt ihn Harry an und rubbelt wild durch seine Haare. „Was hast _du_ denn erwartet? Entschuldige mal, sollte ich vielleicht den geheimen, magischen Umhang abnehmen, während ich mich noch in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum befinde - zu dem ich mir, wie ich betonen möchte, auch noch hochgradig illegalen Zutritt verschafft habe, nur um deine Deckung noch ein bisschen gründlicher zu ruinieren? Da hab ich wohl _wirklich_ nicht richtig nachgedacht." 

Einen Moment, während er der verärgerten Stimme unter dem feuchten Handtuch zuhört, bedauert Draco den Verlust einer Zukunft, die er, ganz kurz, für nicht unmöglich gehalten hatte. 

Harry wirft das Handtuch auf den Fußboden und starrt ihn weiter böse an. Er sieht aus wie ein Modell aus einer dieser Broschüren für Erlebnisbäder, denkt er sehnsuchtsvoll, wenn auch ausnehmend wütend. „Du warst nicht beim Frühstück", erklärt Harry, „und dann hab ich gehört, dass Granatapfel tot sei."

Die Welt schwingt wieder ordentlich zurück an Ort und Stelle, und Draco winkt achtlos in Richtung Schreibtisch. „Wenn sie jetzt noch nicht tot ist, wird sie es bald sein."

„Nein!" Harry geht zu Granatapfel hinüber und nimmt sie in die Hand, streichelt ihren regungslosen Körper und starrt Draco über ihren Kopf hinweg an. „Warum?"

„Weil ich meinem Vater den Gehorsam verweigert habe, und er das weiß."

„Oh", meint Harry, ohne allzu beeindruckt zu klingen. „Richtig." Er trägt Granatapfel zu Dracos Kopfkissen hinüber und lässt sie sanft darauf hinabgleiten, kickt seine Schuhe beiseite, bevor er sich neben ihr auf das Bett niederlässt. „Hey da", flüstert er ihr zu, und streichelt ihren Kopf sanft mit einer Fingerspitze. „Ist schon in Ordnung, keine Sorge. Schhh."

Draco starrt ihn an. Schwärze breitet sich in ihm aus. „Oh", äfft er Harry nach, „ist schon in Ordnung. Gar nichts passiert. _Richtig_?"

„Gib mir den Ring", befiehlt Harry und sammelt Granatapfel in seiner Handfläche auf.

„Warum?", fragt Draco nachdrücklich.

„Ich will ihn einfach", sagt Harry. „Ich muss dir was zeigen", und er ist einfach _zu_ entspannt und selbstsicher und sexy, und Draco denkt, wenn er seinen Brief erhält, wen genau würde Lucius wohl--

„Scheiße", keucht Draco, dem ganz kalt wird, weil, _Vielsaft_, _Scheiße_. Mit eisiger, zitternder Hand richtet er seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius. „Bleibt verdammt noch mal weg von mir, _Vater_."

Lucius schielt und schiebt seine Brille gerade. „Okay", stellt er fest, „jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für deine Neurosen, Malfoy. Ich wette, dein Vater weiß nicht, was ich dir letzte Nacht über den Sprechenden Hut erzählt habe."

Aber wenn Lucius diese Information besitzen sollte, wäre das _genau_, was er --

„Oder dass ich Boxershorts mit Werwölfen drauf anhatte", fährt Harry fort und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Stimmt wahrscheinlich", gibt Draco zu. Er hat Harrys Boxershorts nicht wirklich _gesehen_, aber Lucius hätte seine Augenbraue hochgezogen, und Harry sieht einfach nur nass und zusammengekrümmt und ungeduldig aus.

„Also gib mir schon den Ring", fordert Harry, und Draco zögert, und Harry rollt die Augen und wirft seinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch. „Da. Unbewaffnet, okay?"

„Okay", akzeptiert Draco, holt den Ring heraus, hält ihn einen Moment lang in seiner Hand, bevor er die Faust darum schließt und diese auf Harrys ausgestreckte Handfläche ruhen lässt. „Wenn ich dir nicht trauen kann--"

„Natürlich kannst du das, du verflixter, verdrehter Idiot", murmelt Harry und ruiniert damit die Würde des Augenblicks, „ich bin ein Gryffindor." Draco seufzt und öffnet die Hand. 

Harry schiebt sich den Ring auf den Finger, die Augen der Schlange nach außen gerichtet, und Granatapfel hebt neugierig ihren Kopf und schüttelt den Trübsal von ihren Schuppen. _Die Emotionen der Braut zeigen sich in der Schlange_, denkt Draco erstaunt, während die fragliche Schlange sich in einem lebendigen Schimmer von Grün und Silber neugierig um Harry windet. Also so sieht das aus, wenn die Braut kein Quell schwelenden Hasses und Elends ist. 

„Siehst du", zeigt Harry, streckt den Arm aus und lässt Granatapfel sich darum wickeln. „Ich bin glücklich. Du bist zu mir gekommen, und ich hab dich an meiner Seite, und, nur falls du's noch nicht gemerkt hast, ich liege auf deinem Bett und warte darauf, dass du mich wieder vernaschst. Kapierst du's?" Er hält Granatapfel hoch. „Glücklich."

„Und falls du es noch nicht trotz der überwältigend offenkundigen Umstände noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest", knurrt Draco, „ich erwarte meinen Vater jede Minute, und er weiß, was wir getan haben, und er wird mich benutzen, um dich zu kriegen, und dann mich mit Pansy verheiraten mit diesem hübschen, kleinen", er zeigt auf den Ring, „Artefakt dunkler Magie." Er deutet noch auf sich selbst, da Harry augenscheinlich nicht einmal die grundlegendsten Tatsachen dieser Situation mitbekommt. „Du kannst ja mit meiner Schlange nackt in Tulpenfeldern tanzen, wenn du willst, aber _mir_ geht's nicht gut."

Harry setzt sich auf und sieht ihn aufmerksam an. „Nein, hey", sagt er besänftigend, „ich weiß, es _ist_ eine große Sache, aber es ist schon in Ordnung. Keine Sorge."

Er greift nach Draco. Draco tritt mit kalter Wut zurück. Es ist _nicht_ in Ordnung, ihm geht's _nicht_ gut, und er mag es nicht, wenn man ihm das Gegenteil unterstellt. „_Du hast doch keine Ahnung, womit du es hier zu tun hast!_", brüllt er. 

Harrys Augen verdunkeln sich, und Draco starrt wütend in seine gegenwärtige Realität: Harry Potter sitzt lässig auf seinem Bett, hält Granatapfel und lächelt, als ob Draco es einfach nicht verstünde. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, womit du es zu tun hast", wiederholt Harry tonlos. Dann blitzen seine Augen zornig auf. „Malfoy, _du_ hast keine Ahnung, womit _ich_ es tun habe. Hast du eigentlich _gemerkt_, dass ich kaum noch am Unterricht teilnehme?" 

„Natürlich habe ich das", blafft Draco zurück, verschränkt seine Arme und schaut giftig zurück. 

Harry schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ehrlich, Draco! Wenn ich nicht wahnsinnig in dich verknallt wäre würd' ich dir jetzt glatt einen Tritt in den Schädel verpassen. Du bist so auf deinen Vater fixiert, Voldemort könnte dich gar nicht weniger interessieren."

„Voldemort ist mir _schei_egal!", brüllt Draco, woraufhin Harry ihm ein wölfisches, geradezu Slytherinniges Lächeln schenkt.

„Gut", sagt er energisch. „Ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, dem Voldemort scheißegal ist. In der Zwischenzeit ist mir Lucius Malfoy scheißegal, also werd ich mich um den kümmern. Sonst noch Fragen?"

Draco starrt diesen schönen, selbstsicheren, verrückten Jungen an, der ihm gerade gestanden hat, dass er wahnsinnig in ihn verknallt ist, und ihn nicht in den Schädel getreten hat. „Du bist irre", bringt er schließlich zustande. „Mein Vater wird mich jeden Augenblick nach Hause zerren." 

Immer noch lächelnd schüttelt Harry den Kopf und sammelt seinen Umhang auf. „Hol Granatapfels Schachtel", sagt er Draco. 

Draco wirft ihm die Schachtel hinüber. Granatapfel schlängelt sich freudig in ihren Raum, als Harry sie ihr hinhält. 

„Gefällt mir übrigens, was du mit dem Poster angestellt hast", meint Harry fröhlich und winkt mit der freien Hand den feiernden Gryffindors zu, die betrunken um Dracos _Verschwinde_-Rune herumtanzen, während sich die Slytherins maulend am Rahmen entlangdrücken. „Wirklich angemessen. Musst du mir bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen, wie du das gemacht hast."

Draco starrt ihn an. In seiner Kehle bahnt sich eine Explosion an.

„Hermione hat sich erst letzte Woche über die Slytherin-Porträts im Ostflügel beklagt", erklärt Harry weiter, während er mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln die Schachtel schließt und Draco hinhält. „Und Ron würde es einfach _lieben_."

Draco zuckt zusammen. Die Hitze in seiner Kehle dehnt sich schmerzhaft. „Halt _die Klappe_, halt _verdammt noch mal_ die Klappe!" Er ist jetzt den Tränen nahe und kämpft wild dagegen an. „Verdammt, wie kannst du -- Du _weißt_, was dieser Ring tut! Er will mich damit verheiraten. Ich kann's nicht tun, aber ich kann mich auch nicht vor ihm verstecken!" 

Harry kommt näher und drückt die Schachtel in Dracos gefühllose Hand. „Jetzt hör mal", sagt er. „Morgen ist doch dein Geburtstag, oder?"

„Ja." Bei all der Aufregung, denkt Draco ätzend, hat er wohl vergessen, sich darauf zu freuen. 

„An dem du volljährig wirst?"

„Ja", schnappt Draco bitter. „Ich erwarte meine Verlobung zur Feier des Tages."

Harry schenkt ihm einen Augenaufschlag. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das so übereilen sollen..."

Draco stampft mit dem Fuß auf und ballt die Faust, und diesmal wird er ihn wirklich schlagen. „Potter, hör auf, dich wie ein verdammter Idiot zu benehmen! Ich bin hier ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten!" 

„Falsch", zuckt Harry mit den Achseln und schwingt den Umhang über sie beide. „Du bist morgen volljährig – du kannst Dumbledore sagen, dass du Hogwarts nicht verlassen willst, und er wird dich bis zu deinen UTZs schützen."

„Dumbledore würde _mir_ doch nicht helfen", höhnt Draco in den leeren Raum zwischen ihnen. „Er würde mich mit Freuden loswerden."

Harry klatscht ihm nicht gerade sanft auf den Arm. „Wenn du volljährig wirst, falls du's noch nicht kapiert hast, bedeutet das, dass du deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kannst. Den Schulregeln zufolge darf Dumbledore gar nicht zulassen, dass dich jemand ohne Zustimmung aus der Schule nimmt – und sobald du sechzehn bist, heißt das _deine_ Zustimmung, nicht die deines Vaters. Also werde ich dich bis morgen verstecken, und dann ist alles in Ordnung. Falls", Harry dreht sich ihm zu und schaut ihn mit riesigen grünen Augen unter der Brille an, „falls du überhaupt in der Schule bleiben willst, heißt das."

Draco schluckt schwer; er kann es kaum glauben. „Dumbledore wird auf _meiner_ Seite sein, wenn mein Vater kommt?" 

„Er würde dir sowieso helfen, aber, ja!", verspricht Harry. „Alle Lehrer. Du denkst, du müsstest jede Schlacht alleine schlagen, aber das brauchst du nicht."

In ihm löst sich etwas, ein langer, schwacher Seufzer ganz tief unten. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir irgendwer helfen könnte."

„Ich weiß. Glaub's mir", grinst Harry ein wenig schwach, „ich weiß es. Und wenn ich irgend etwas über Schlachten in den letzten Jahren gelernt habe, dann dass nichts daran verkehrt ist, allein zu kämpfen."

„Es tut mir Leid", platzt Draco hervor, und er krallt sich in Harrys Schulter und babbelt vor Erleichterung. Es ist ganz einfach, nur eine Entscheidung, aber ihm war nie die Idee gekommen, dass er eine _Wahl_ haben könnte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste es nicht."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", beruhigt ihn Harry lächelnd und lässt einen Arm um Dracos Taille gleiten. „Alles in Ordnung mit uns. Also, _willst_ du denn nun bleiben?"

Draco fragt sich atemlos, ob das hinhauen kann, jemals, in einer Million Jahren, aber mit Harry Verdammter Potter und seinen ihn anbetenden Lehrern an seiner Seite, könnte es das vielleicht. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hat er sich entschieden. „Wenn ich nicht in Hogwarts bin", verspricht er, „kann ich dir beim nächsten Quidditchspiel nicht den Arsch aufreißen. Also bring mich jetzt raus hier."

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

„Irgendwer in diesem Schlafsaal braucht ein dreifach verstärktes Nasennebenhöhlentonikum", wispert Draco, als er an Harrys Seite geschmiegt ausgestreckt in dessen Bett liegt. Das weiche Tuch des Tarnumhangs kribbelt in seiner Nase. Granatapfel ringelt sich um den Bettpfosten und schimmert in der Dunkelheit. Harry scheint gar nicht aufhören zu wollen, an ihm zu knabbern und zu saugen. Die letzten Minuten von Dracos Kindheit tröpfeln dahin, und er spürt, mit unbestreitbarer Nervosität, dass diese ganze Situation ein brillantes Fick-Dich an alle ist, die ihn jemals herumkommandiert haben. 

Es ist perfekt, bis auf, grübelt Draco, dieses unaufhörliche Schnarchen, das durch den Raum tönt – es ist sanft, und beinahe regelmäßig, und hat gerade genug Variationen, dass es sich nicht als Hintergrundgeräusch ignorieren lässt. 

„Mir gefällt's", flüstert Harry zurück. Draco grinst frech und rutscht näher heran, um sein Ohr auf Harrys Schlüsselbein zu legen. 

„Muss Musik sein, verglichen mit dem, was deine Teamgefährten unter Gesang verstehen", erwidert er, und Harry gluckst und streichelt seinen Arm.

„Nah, es bedeutet bloß Frieden in Hogwarts", erklärt er und fügt dann hinzu, „na ja, zumindest zeitweise. Oder vielleicht, dass die Schreie uns noch nicht erreicht haben."

Draco lacht, aber er kann sich das Grübeln nicht verkneifen --

„Es wird nicht passieren", sagt Harry mit ernster Gelassenheit. Er unterbricht Dracos Gedanken so schnell, dass der sich einen Augenblick lang fragt, ob er immer noch den Ring trägt. „Glaub mir. Wir haben mittlerweile Schutzwälle durch den halben Verbotenen Wald gezogen, und wenn es irgendwo auch nur den Hauch von Ärger gibt, werden augenblicklich ein Dutzend Leute alarmiert, ich eingeschlossen. Niemand wird zulassen, dass sie dich holen, okay? Niemals." Seine Stimme erwärmt sich neckend. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du deinen Vater siehst, wird sein, nachdem ich dich hingeschickt habe, und ist das nicht beruhigend?"

Ist es tatsächlich. „Also das ist der Plan?", erwidert Draco schelmisch, um keine peinlichen Wahrheiten preiszugeben. „Du darfst mich jetzt rumkommandieren?"

„Oh, darf ich?", sagt Harry mit viel zu glücklicher Stimme bei dieser Aussicht. „Exzellent."

„Nein, darfst du nicht", betont Draco.

Harry macht ein enttäuschtes Geräusch. „Aber--"

„Du darfst mich aber locken", unterbricht ihn Draco angeregt, als die Uhr gerade Mitternacht schlägt. „Oder, hmm. Du wirst mir deine Vorschläge mit vernünftigen und logischen Gründen unterbreiten dürfen, und ich werde sie gebührend in Betracht ziehen, wenn ich Zeit habe. In der Zwischenzeit steht es dir frei, die Lockversuche fortzusetzen und jegliches Mittel anzuwenden, dass dir angemes--"

„Hey", meint Harry, rollt sich über ihn und spricht gegen seinen Mund, „alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„--sen erscheint, mm", beendet Draco den Satz und erlaubt sich dann großzügig, sich küssen zu lassen. Er stellt fest, dass das intensive Knabbern und Saugen und Gleiten von Harrys Mund überall die Nervenzellen in Erwartungshaltung versetzt. Sein Körper ist eingestimmt worden, merkt er, im Verlauf der letzten fünfzehn Stunden der Unsichtbarkeit, dass er grandiose Dinge erwarten darf, wenn Harrys Zunge in seinen Mund schlüpft. Was für ein großartiger Vorabend für einen Geburtstag. Er kann bloß hoffen, dass der echte Geburtstag da noch mithalten kann. 

Dem Stocken in Harrys Atmung zufolge, als Draco seine Hände über seinen Kopf hebt, hat Draco den Verdacht, dass sich schon wieder grandiose Dinge anbahnen--

Dennoch bricht er zögernd ab, weil er eine Menge zu tun hat, wo er jetzt endlich volljährig geworden ist. Eine ganz wichtige Sache zuerst, und dann kann er anfangen, sich um all die anderen zu kümmern, wie Pansy und die Slytherins und was zur Hölle er nun mit seinem Leben anfangen soll, wo es jetzt endlich in seinen eigenen Händen liegt.

Draco greift nach dem Brief, den er vorhin geschrieben hat, und reicht ihn Hedwig. „Für den Schulleiter", sagt er ihr, und sie schießt davon in die Nacht. 

„Willkommen auf der anderen Seite", verkündet Harry. „Wo du wahrscheinlich auf regelmäßiger Basis verhext, vergiftet und verwundet werden wirst, und man von dir erwartet, zwischen all den lebensbedrohlichen Abenteuern für die UTZs zu lernen."

„Klingt großartig", gibt Draco zu. „Darf ich den Unterricht schwänzen?"

„Nur wenn du gerade über den Verbotenen Wald fliegst, um irgendeinem Alarm nachzugehen und die Schutzsysteme zu checken."

„Bin dabei. Ich kann auch alleine auf einem Besen fliegen, weißt du."

„Weiß ich", sagt Harry sanft und kuschelt sich näher heran. „Wir werden die Größten sein."

Draco rollt die Augen. „Klar sind wir das. Wir sind Slytherins."

Draußen vor Harrys Fenster haben sich die Sterne zu einer neuen Konstellation gedreht. Draco hält die Hand hoch und lässt Granatapfel von dem Bettpfosten auf sein Handgelenk heruntergleiten. Es fühlt sich an, als sei er noch nie ohne sie an dieser Stelle gewesen. Ihre Schuppen glänzen wie poliertes Silber, und um ihre leuchtenden Augen liegt ein Funke selbstgefälliger Befriedigung. Sie ist exquisit. Und was den Ring angeht... er nimmt ihn von Harrys Nachttisch und betrachtet ihn intensiv. Es ist, muss er zugeben, ein Stück von tiefer Schönheit, von einer Seltenheit, die Granatapfels gleichkommt. Ein Geschenk würdig des besten Slytherins. 

„Du kannst dir jetzt überlegen, was du damit tun willst", murmelt Harry und Draco flippt den Ring in die Luft. Er dreht sich, kreiselt, Harry fängt ihn auf, und das, denkt Draco, ist alles, was er wissen muss. 

Harry spielt damit -- nach innen gewandt? nach außen gewandt? Draco ist neugierig, für was er sich entscheidet, aber Harry scheint selbst beidem abgeneigt. Schließlich streckt er die Hand aus und schnappt sich ein paar von Dracos feinen Haaren.

„Aua", jammert Draco, und Harry rollt wieder mit den Augen.

Er verzwirnt die Haare zu einem Faden und verwandelt diesen in ein Goldkettchen, durch das er den Ring fädelt. „In Ordnung?", fragt er vorsichtig, und Draco nickt. Harry hängt sich die Kette um den Hals und greift dann nach Granatapfel, die sich fröhlich zwischen ihnen beiden zusammen ringelt. 

„Sie hatte Recht, dich zu wählen", sagt Harry ruhig.

„Sag ihr danke von mir." Draco gähnt mit offenem Mund, endlich bereit, die Augen für diesen Tag zu schließen, für diese Woche, dieses ganze verdammte _Jahr_, und zu einem neuen aufzuwachen. 

„Sie sagt, gern geschehen", meint Harry, „und dass ich ein besserer Sucher sei als du, und dass du ihr jede Menge Schokofrösche kaufen sollst, und sie mir geben, damit ich drauf aufpasse."

„Ich werde wohl Parsel lernen müssen, nicht wahr? Da muss es doch einen Zauberspruch oder so etwas für geben..."

Harry streckt die Hand aus und zaubert die Lampe aus. „Du wirst es lieben", murmelt er. „Es gibt eine eigene grammatische Form nur für Beleidigungen."

Der Gryffindor-Schnarcher verdoppelt seine Anstrengungen, und Draco spürt, wie er in Träume davon gleitet, in denen mit der Welt alles in Ordnung ist, wenn auch nicht unbedingt in völliger Harmonie. 

„Erinner' mich dran", murmelt Draco schläfrig, „dass ich meinem Vater schreiben muss."

Harry öffnet seine Augen halb und lässt sie wieder zufallen. „Mmh?"

Draco spürt eine Zunge gegen seine Finger flackern, und grinst in der Dunkelheit müde vor sich hin. „Ich hab ihm nie für sein wundervolles Geschenk gedankt."

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

{Ende}


End file.
